Thornstripe: Advisor of the Minimoys
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: New size, new environment, new food, family, friends, adventure, and action.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone. The name's Thornstripe. This story of mine occurs in a fantastic place, beautiful and amazing. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm a warrior of the Sierra Travelers Clan. I am a tunnel mapper, which means I take notes of the routes of numerous tunnels among HQ and beneath. Many rumors has been around for centuries including the famous rumor that there's a old New York city beneath the current New York city. Well, I'm here to say that's very true. HQ's tunnels has been leading to the mysterious hidden underground city, and there's always a undiscovered tunnel each day with the help of my tunnel traveler, Violetclaw.

Anyhow, all this work has been the inspiration of a very beloved movie/book series favorite of mine: Arthur and the Invisibles aka 'Minimoys'. I had chosen that world to live within the help of a amazing world, or 'dimension' portal. My day approached upon three weeks later after Patchfire's departure. It was a sunny, shining blue day. I was wearing a rusty red t-shirt with soft blue denim shorts, dark gray sneakers, and my black hair in a headband. I wore my totem necklace, a iron bronze leaf with two polished acorns hole-punched on either side. I was having lunch, figuring that this might be my last human meal since I could be a Minimoy once I get there. I was having my most favorite meal of my lifetime; fried shrimp with ranch, scalloped potatoes, and a dessert of vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup. After I got finished, I headed ahead to my room, #32. The door opened to reveal bamboo blended with oak hardwood floors, my bed a mattress made-full of soft stuff like sheep's wool, alpaca fur, and deerskin, covered with a knitted blanket of various thread colors such like red, blue, green.

The walls were painted in various scenery. The north wall was painted of the Minimoys' village. The west wall was of Arthur's house with Arthur as human and his family. The east wall was of the garden in giant mode with Arthur as Minimoy and the Minimoy people including Beta, Selenia, and the king. I changed my sneakers to open-toed tan sandals, and cleaned my face at the teardrop-shaped sink in the bathroom which also has a porcelain toilet, stone tub, and the same floor, through the walls was painted a soft bronze, reminiscent of the telescope from the movies.

I headed out of my room, closing the door, and walking excitedly to the portal room where my best friend, Violetclaw awaits with Sunrise and everybody else. I gave generous hugs and handshakes to everyone, with Sunrise being the last one to receive the very best hug I ever gave her. She smiled as we finished hugging, and turned on the portal, which has the rainbow colors swirling as usual. I jumped through to land upon the tunnel, and I looked around to see that it was dark yet I could still see light at the end of the tunnel. Then a flash of gold came near me, almost blinding my eyes, as I slowly blinked to see a golden key.

I widened my eyes. _Arthur's telescope key! What the heck is it doing here?_ I came closer, grabbing it in my right hand when the ground gave out under me, tilting downwards with me sliding down fast, glimpsing that the tunnel quickly became the familiar telescope, and I crashed at the end glass, nothing but solid glass under my hands, yet something's pulling me beyond the telescope, I could tell. I glanced at my hand, holding the key, and I instantly remembered the instructions that Arthur did. I turned to the right side of me, and sure enough, there was the key mechanism, and I leaned ahead, putting the key in, and turned it to the right, then I heard whirring, cranking sounds far up ahead of me. I saw the front glass and the telescope metal closing up to me, and I closed my eyes, feeling awe yet wondrous. I blacked out, hearing nothing except the soft feeling of air against my body.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard loud buzzing and rustling of big things as I slowly woke up to find that I'm in the garden, the Minimoys' land. I am two millimeters, and I sure am small! I looked down on myself, and I saw that I was wearing rusty red clothes made of a autumn leaf, down to the boots I now wear, which is mixed between Arthur and Selenia's outfits. I felt my elven ears, and my hair is longer, past my shoulders. I saw a large raindrop dangling upon a leaf nearby, and I got closer, looking at my reflection, and shocked to see the changes in my face. I look much younger. I know I was 27 human years back on HQ Earth, but now I feel like I am a child again, feeling like 4. Since I am a Minimoy now, that's 400 years. My dark brown eyes has turned to a silver-blue, and my black hair has turned to a fiery red.

I suddenly heard a loud thud, and I turned around, my eyes frantically flitting everywhere as I tensely stood, my legs bound to run if it was anything dangerous. The large plants rustled with movement, then I heard voices.

"Come on, that wasn't my fault, Selenia!". muttered a young male voice loudly.

A snort, "Like that monster back there wasn't your fault?". snapped a mature female voice.

"Guys, please don't fight. This is supposed to be our summer! It has been several moons since we got Maltazard down, and I would be happy with a adventure or something.". replied a mature male voice. Then the owners' voices came out of the plants, revealing Arthur, Selenia, and Betameche, or 'Beta'. I widened my eyes as I recognized them, then shook my head, cleared my throat to err, politely interrupt the squabbling of Selenia and Beta. As I did so, they stopped squabbling alongside a gasp or two from Arthur and saw me.

I shyly rubbed the back of my neck, a nervous habit I had for decades. "Hello. I came from the north, and I think I am quite lost. I am embarrassed to ask, but can you help me?". I softly asked the trio. As they looked at me, I took a closer look at Beta, mentally surprised to see him being somewhat lanky for a change, and his face has been slowly gone of baby fat like I already am, and his clothes are still the outfit I quite remember, yet since Beta is taller now, his clothes got bigger to fit him. In the sunlight, his eyes are bright blue, and his hair is fiery orange.

"Don't you have heard of the royal family? Because I am Princess Selenia, and this is my betrothed, Arthur, and my brother, Betameche.". Selenia replied helpfully.

I startled, "I didn't know I am in the presence of royalty. Please forgive me.". as I bowed low.

"Hey, hey, don't put your hair in a frenzy. We are just like you. Hi, you can call me Beta. What's yours?". as Beta approached and helped me up, introducing himself casually.

I smiled gratefully, "You can call me Thorn. My old friends did. Nice to meet you, Prince Beta.".

"Nice name. No need to call me prince. Just call me Beta. Everybody does. Thorn, welcome to the land of the Minimoys.". Beta smiled at me, and I came to slowly chat with him and the others. Selenia was a bit tense at first, but she warmed up to me steadily while Arthur took to chat with me happily as Beta contently showed me his handy 300-function device. The day quickly passed with walking through the giant grass, dodging big bugs here and there, the trio leading me back to the underground Minimoy village.

That night, I met the King respectfully and friendly, and met many other villagers, having a fabulous feast for the coming of a new friend, namely me. I tried larva eggs, and surprised to see that they taste kinda like cooked shrimp, and I happily ate a couple pieces off a humongous piece of blueberry that Arthur found as a human over in the forest beyond the garden, and a large piece of honeycomb that the King traded with the Bee Queen, with Selenia's help. I went to sleep in a luxurious guest room, with the bed made of dandelion fluffs, and the lamplight as a jar of mini fluff bulbs. _What a great day! I'm mini and have friends in the royal family including Arthur, and Beta. I like Beta, he's funny and so casual. Wonder what would bring tomorrow and so on?_


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur came to be like a pseudo big brother of sorts toward me, and for Selenia, we have been sort of cousins, I guess, in matter of mainly things in common. And, for Beta, he became my best friend. I hung out with him a lot, and we caused mischief at times, through, we also took part in helping to improvise the Miminoy village. I took a part-time job under the King's advisor, Miro, becoming the apprentice so I can be advisor for Selenia and Arthur once they're King and Queen.

I loved my new life, exploring with the gang, improvising things in the village, experiencing new foods, chatting around here and there, and working happily in my apprenticeship to Miro. He became a sorts of grandfather toward me, and as for his son, Mino, he often helped me in the library, and chatted on various things in passion through I didn't understand all, but I still listened. With Miro and Mino, I shared in the moonly meetings in the King's throne room, and I often suggested ideas, and sometimes they get vetoed or voted in.

Why, I remembered a very curious day, and I was hanging out with Beta in a secret section of the royal palace, and exploring every room we found. We were on the top floor, and we found a tower room.

"Strange, I never went here before.". commented Beta quietly.

My ears lowered slightly in curiosity, "Did you know about this place? I mean, maybe your father must have seen this before.".

"I don't know, Thorn, but this is good! Who knows what is in here?". replied Beta excitedly. I raised an eyebrow, seeing that the tower room is dark.

I replied gingerly, "Is there one of these lights in your 300-function pocketknife or something, Beta?".

"Hold on, yeah, I got a light in the pocketknife, let me see here, no, not that, nope, nah, where is that light, oh, oh, ah, here we go!". Beta said as he went through the pocketknife's functions, and got a lighter out, the fire controlled. We looked around with the light's aura showing the way. I raised a eyebrow again.

"There's nothing here. It's empty. Why the chooks is it empty, Beta?". I snorted curiously.

Beta sighed, "It might be empty, but it has something in the walls. I see something down there.". As he pointed his light toward whatever he saw, and it loomed upon something I didn't recognize. It looked like a doorknob, which is a funny-looking bird I never saw. Its wings looked crooked like it wasn't properly that way. Beta looked closer, and gasped, "I know that bird. Selenia and I heard about it in the ancient stories of Africa, and I thought it was a legend.".

"What was it?". I whispered.

Beta looked at me and replied, "Bennu. It was Egyptian until Africa came there, and got Bennu in a trade for lands. The ancient stories said Bennu was the bird of light, sun, and power, and he gave good people wishes, and bad people curses.".

"Wow. I think.. the bird here doesn't look right.". I replied stunned yet curiously.

Beta looked even closer, "That's because its wing isn't set properly. Give it a turn and fit, Thorn.". I gulped slightly, then I snorted determinedly, my hand reaching the bird, and fingering the crooked wing. I turned it, and I fit it into the proper space. Suddenly Beta and I heard cranking and thudding, then it stopped.

"Huh, I thought it might be more exciting than that.". Beta commented, then suddenly a hatch opened under us, and we fell, yelling and screaming. The hatch became a tunnel, a fast one, us sliding down on our backsides.

We crashed into a unseen room, the pocketknife vibrating, Beta's boots into my face. I grumbled slightly, "Well, looks like you got your wish, Beta. Where are we?". I wiggled out under Beta's body, and got up, dusting off any invisible dirt off my clothes, and looking around in a dimly lightened huge space.

"Beats me. We better find a way back home or Selenia will be looking for us again, and trust me, you don't wanna have her mad.". Beta shook his head and casually replied.

I shook my head, "Great. You better check that pocketknife. It has been vibrating in the past seconds we have been here.". Beta nodded and picked it up as I looked around once more. _I wonder where we are. It's definitely not the basement under the house. It's too dry to be that. We must be far below the palace or somewhere else._


	4. Chapter 4

Beta got his light back on, and it loomed ahead of us, looking at anything in sight. "Looks like we are being underground.". Beta commented. I frowned, looking at the space around us. _He's right. It's earth everywhere. Is that a cave tunnel?_ I mentioned the cave tunnel to Beta, and he pointed the light to the entrance of the supposed cave tunnel. He looked at me, "It's probably better ahead, Thorn.".

I shrugged noncommittally, "I suppose it is. All right, let's go.". I nodded, and walked on, with Beta slightly at my side, holding his light to lead the way. We walked on, for many minutes, maybe a hour. We didn't have anything to help us tell the time. To pass the time, we discussed on the stories of Bennu, and the theories where this cave tunnel might lead us to. After some time, we found ourselves in a very old furnished underground room with tiny holes of sunlight looming through. It was wood in the ceiling, and the room itself was a surprise. It contained very old books and documents, and idea journals!

The writings were Miminoy and Beta was often able to decode it, through there was traces of Old English, which I managed to understand and decipher for Beta. The works was written by a Miminoy named Cauna, and he was looking for ideas to bring sunlight to the Minimoy village, which was under his cousin's reign, Sifrat the Thirteenth, the current King's twice-great grandfather! Beta said that Archibald, Arthur's grandfather brought them here when Sifrat the thirteenth was a child, and brought ideas only a couple of decades later, but Cauna was the first Miminoy ever to theorize on ideas for sunlight, but he was struck by a spider when he was heading back to the village, and never got to give out his ideas to his cousin.

Beta and I was excited to discover all this amazing stuff, and we swore to make Cauna's wish come true. Luckily, there are bags in the room, and we managed to gather a bunch of documents and idea journals in each bag for ourselves to carry back to the village. We searched for a way out of the room, and Beta found a big hole with a old ladder leading up to it, where sunlight and darkness was showing. We climbed out, and we recognized the huge place as the barn that we often explored with Arthur and Selenia. We were happy, knowing the route to go back home, and with our treasure, we went out to the garden, heading to the barn acorn transportation station nearby. Beta vanished his light happily, and I was bubbly, excited to show what we've found to everybody in the village.

We got a ride, and we zoomed over the garden, without any encounters with flying insects or anything, landing in a section we recognized, knowing that the village was nearby. We got out, heading to the village in hurried excitement, and knocked our way inside, and we ran up to the palace, seeing Arthur and Selenia, and excitedly telling them that we discovered something big, and needing to tell the king. We all made our way inside the palace, making it to the throne room, surprising Miro and the king.

Everybody was surprised at the discoveries we found, telling of the tower room, the downward tunnel, the underground room, the barn. We ourselves kept Cauna's works in a secret place, to be used and discussed over the next few days. Having a exhausting/excitingly day, we went to sleep in our rooms, dreaming of the past, and Cauna. _This is amazing! We found works of Beta and Selenia's trice-great uncle, and had rides all over the place, and now we are back home._


	5. Chapter 5

With Cauna's works, we put a couple of his ideas to fruition, and to our joy, they worked amazingly! It very much improvised the village for a lot of things. We called the tower room, 'Bennu Tower', and the basement room below the barn, we called it, 'Cauna's sunlight room'. We brought Arthur and Selenia to see all, and they were quite surprised and awed, much like I and Beta were.

Miro was pleasantly happy with the idea journals and documents, studying every page and all. The King was happy to see that his twice-great uncle Cauna's lost papers has returned. I helped with the Old English parts while Miro studied the Minimoy parts. We managed to translate every page into two separate parts, English and Minimoy, so the village and other neighboring villages including the outsider visitors such as Arthur and Archibald can read. And as for Mino, he became the mechanic for Cauna's improvised inventions, and he loved it.

Arthur had to return home unfortunately, but as usual, he swore to return next moon. He promised us that he is going to tell Archibald about the great discovery before he shifted back to human through the telescope. Selenia and her father had a lengthy discussion that night after dinner, and it is agreed that Arthur and Selenia will take the place as King and Queen once Arthur is 1,500 Minimoy years, which is 15 human years of age. There is still 3 more years to go before that happens. As for me, I am still the advisor apprentice, bound to be royal advisor in the same time as well. Beta may be prince, but he is not able to take on the throne after Selenia, so he's looking for other things that he can do.

One night, after finishing up the hall of Cauna's works in the library, I was heading to dinner as usual. I heard noises nearby, and I peeked over to see Beta playing with his 300-function pocket knife. I smiled, and walked over to him.

"Hey, Beta.". I chirped loudly. Beta yelped and jumped up like a couple of feet. He looked at me, "Crocks, you scared me, nearly gave me a spook!". I giggled in mischief.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. It's dinnertime now.". I commented casually.

Beta smiled, "Dinnertime already? Wow, the time sure got away from me.". and he put away his pocketknife, joining me to walk alongside.

"Looks like you were having fun with that 300-function thing of yours.". I commented friendly.

Beta chuckled, "It's one of the only kind ever, and I love it. I am never going to give it away ever, nope!".

"Well, I suppose. But what about the others? Do you think they deserve a 300-function as well?". I asked curiously.

Beta looked at me in surprise and thought, "I never thought like that before, but I don't know how I can do that.".

I smiled as a idea striked my mind, "Why don't you be a creator? Make more 300-functions like yours, and maybe, just maybe, you could have something going for you.".

"A creator? Gee, that sounds like hard yet fun.". Beta commented hesitantly.

"Beta, you're clever, funny, and nice. You have a brain to use, and you can use it to build the 300 functions.". I collaborated excitedly. Beta looked at me thoughtfully, then brought his 300-function out to look at it, then he glanced at me thankfully.

"I'll do it. Who knows? I might like this.". Beta happily said. I smiled, and hugged him lightly. We laughed, and made it to dinner, Beta putting away his handy pocket knife. Beta told his plan to everybody, the king, Selenia, Miro, and Mino. Selenia was looking like she's both hesitant and curious. We headed to bed after dinner, Beta planning to start his work tomorrow. _Well, looks like everything's moving smoothly as the river over stones, depending on the future progress._


	6. Chapter 6

Day by day, Beta progressed from one 300-function invented on the first day, and after the first week, he made up to 12, and so on. He discovered my tendencies to sing, and he pestered, er, asked me to sing in a song contest that Arthur made upon a few months after he was acquainted with the Minimoy world, and so, every moon, we hold this song contest, and many Minimoys entered every time including the trio and a array of judges including the King could make the vote for the winner. Selenia was always there to sing, through Arthur rarely sung, and for Beta, he barely sung. Selenia's singing voice was beautiful and soft, Arthur's was solid, low-pitched, and Beta's was loud, high-pitched. It was formal yet casual. Selenia always wore her pink-petal dress, Arthur took to wear a spider-weaved black vest shirt, and pants. For Beta, he wore a green-leaf shirt and pants. So, Beta entered my name a few days before the contest, and I was upset yet a bit excited to see how they could take to my singing voice. I asked one of the village seamstresses to make a dress for me, and so she took my measurements, and I told her to surprise me.

On the night before the contest, the seamstress met me, and gave me the most glorious dress I ever saw. It was a soft-yellow/red tipped rose petal dress, and it fitted so wonderfully. Once my turn came, I took a breath and began.

\- (Thornstripe's song)

 _He thinks I see it, I feel it, I know it_

 _And his smile does not lie when he comes to see me_

 _He likes to tell me about the things he saw_

 _About the progress he made and of all his projects_

 _He thinks of me, I see it , I feel it, I know it_

 _And his smile does not lie when he comes to pick me up_

 _He likes to talk to me about the things he saw_

 _About the progress he made and of all his projects_

 _I believe however when he is alone and he sees other girls_

 _I do not know what they want nor the sentences he says_

 _I do not know where I am in his life_

 _If I count today more than any other for him_

 _It is so close to me yet I do not know how to love him_

 _Only he can decide if we talk of love or friendship_

 _Me, I love him and I want to offer him my life_

 _Even if he does not want my life_

 _I dream of him but I do not know how to love him_

 _He seems to hesitate between a love story or a friend story_

 _And I'm like the open ocean, it seems my heart is too big_

 _I dream of his and my purpose, but I do not know how to love him_

 _He seems to hesitate between a love story or a friendship story_

 _And I'm like an island in the middle of the ocean_

 _It seems my heart is too big_

 _Nothing says he knows, I give everything to give_

 _Nothing stops that smile, waiting, wanting to have him_

 _But I think sad thoughts those nights and the time has passed me along_

 _And I did not learn without him_

 _Nothing to tell him, he knows well enough that I have all to give_

 _Only to smile, waiting for him, wanting to have him_

 _What my thoughts say those nights and a long time, it seems to be_

 _And I had not learn to live without him_

 _It is so close to me yet I do not know how to love him_

 _Only he can decide if we talk of love or friendship_

 _Me, I love him and I want to offer him my life_

I finished with a flourish of music, and silence came, then everything erupted. Everybody either clapped, whooped, cheered, or whistled. Selenia was gaping, Arthur looked awed, and Beta, my kept-secret crush, he was so still and so quiet, not like the Beta I knew. I bowed slightly, and exited the stage, walking to my changing tent. I was getting my shoes off when I heard steps coming up. A voice coughed slightly, asking for permission to enter. I would recognize Beta's voice anywhere. Anyway, I gave permission, and he came in, eyes widening as he looked at me softly, then he shook his head.

"You did amazing. I quite liked your song, it was very nice. You look ...beautiful.". Beta spoke shyly. I giggled lightly, and he smiled that uplifting smile I loved.

"Thank you, Beta. Do you think I got a chance to win?". I spoke softly.

Beta chuckled, "Oh, for sure, Thorn! You got the right voice, and don't tell Selenia this, but I bet you has beat her tonight.". I smiled lightly and happily.

"So you just came here to compliment me, Beta?". I smirked in curiousity.

Beta chuckled, shook his head shyly, "No, no, I came here to give you a surprise. It's a gift to thank you for everything.". I raised an eyebrow, and he told me to close my eyes, so I did. I felt something round, and cool, and when I was told to open my eyes, I was shocked to see a solid bronze 300-function pocketknife with the surface etched in silver, holding my shortened name.

I shed a tear as I held my gift, a shake in my voice when I spoke, "It's beautiful. I love it. You must have worked very hard on this. This for me, you shouldn't have to, Beta.".

Beta chuckled softly, "Oh, but I had to. You gave me hope, confidence, and a great friendship that I could never forget, and now I realize, you literally gave me everything, through there's rather something missing, I think.".

I tilted confusedly, "And what's that?". He moved closer to me, moving his right hand toward my left cheek, feeling his warm skin, and he leaned even closer, closing his eyes, then immediately I felt a soft, yet gentle kiss upon my lips, and I closed my eyes, returning the kiss, enveloping him in my arms, kissing deeper as he slightly tilted me, the passion and love filling through the kiss. We broke for air, his blue-green eyes looking at me lovingly, and his uplifting smile even wider. I smiled happily.

Beta then commented, "Love. That's what was missing.". I smiled even wider, and I made my move to kiss him, and he happily returned the kiss back. We broke for air once more, and we came apart, still holding hands gently yet tightly.

"Shoo, I better change back in my clothes. I love the dress, but it's not useful to wear it for a long time.". I waved Beta off, and he nodded, saying that he's going to wait for me outside. I smiled, and he got out, and I went ahead to change back into my comfortable clothes, and gladfully adding my gifted pocketknife to my belt. I came out, Beta joining me, holding hands once more, smiling and grinning as we headed back to the contest, and everybody saw us together, and they all cheered. I fingered my hair nervously as I smiled in delight. The King calmed the audience down, saying that he has the winner vote, and he announced to my shock and surprise that I won the contest. Beta grinned at me, winked as he nudged me to go up to the King, who's holding the contest ring. I forget to mention, for the ones who won the contest, they received the contest ring, which is a silver metal with vines etched into the ring.

Anyway, I went up, the King smiling at me in respect and joy, receiving the contest ring from him, and showing the ring out to the audience who cheered again, shouting my name. Then a song came up, the band strumming and drumming. I was in confusion when I was poked on the shoulder, and I turned to see Beta. He looked at me lovingly and got the contest ring into my foremost left finger upon the right hand. He asked a brave question.

"Will you do me the honors of courting me, Thorn of the Minimoys?". He asked softly yet loudly.

I shyly smiled and nodded, "I accept, Simono Matradoy de Betameche of the Minimoys!". I announced excitedly. Beta laughed, and the audience cheered for us. He asked me if we could dance, and so I said yes, going ahead to dance. Our dance convinced everybody else to follow the motion, and that night, we all danced for a long time, remarking that this night is bound to be one to remember for years! We went to sleep quite quickly, being exhausted after the actions achieved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone. DimensionTraveler23 speaking. A author, Lillilou12, has accepted to be my co-writer in this story. Shard is his/her oc character, aiming to be quite a interesting person for sure. So, I ask you to read ahead, and review as well, and please see Lillilou12's page and stories, for I want my new friend to have reviews and favorites as well. Good luck, everyone and enjoy!**

(Thornstripe's P.O.V.)

The next day, I slowly started to wake up after a good night's sleep, I yawned, stretched a bit then went to get ready for today, although I was unaware of the ice blue eye in the darkness that kept watching me and the others. One hour later, I, Arthur, Selenia and Beta heard screaming so we rushed out of the palace to see what had happened, what we saw horrified us.

Malthazar was standing there with an unknown person next to him, she was looking at us with an emotionless expression, her black hair was covering one of her ice blue eyes, the right one to be exact, she had two sharp canine teeth that would make a vampire jealous, heck, even her skin was pale as one! The girl had red fox like ears and a bushy fox tail. Her outfit was made of a black shirt, blue trousers and a necklace that had a gem in it. The girl glared at us and I was sure I heard growling from her, Malthazar looked where she was looking and saw us.

He walked up to us with a smirk as the girl advanced as well, she still had that glare on her face as she stopped next to Malthazar "But...I thought, y-you were trapped." Arthur stuttered.

I glared back at the girl as she bared her teeth at us. "Silence." she said in a hushed tone, shivers went down my spine at her tone. It sounded harmless but sounded like she could kill us at any given time

"Oh, I was but I somehow found a way out, thanks to Shard here." Malthazar said, pointing to the girl now known as Shard. Shard nodded and her expression turned emotionless again, her uncovered left eye looking at all three of us in turn thoroughly as if studying us.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I heard screaming so I rushed to the centre of the village, I was terrified at what I saw, my 'dad' was standing near Arthur, Selenia, Betameche and Thorn.

He had a girl next to him that looked... _.pretty in a way, no! I can't think like this! She's the enemy!_ The girl looked at me with her left eye before pointing to me. "Hey, your kid's here." she said in a icy like voice, Dad looked at me and smirked.

"Oh, my beloved son, it's been so long since I've seen you." he said, but I knew he was faking. "Drop the act, 'dad'.". I snapped. The girl snarled and stepped towards me but Dad held her back. "No need, Shard." he said to her. _Shard...that suited her perfectly._

Shard glared at me before standing still again, before putting on her emotionless look again. "Anyway, I can't forgive any of you for what you did to me, you humiliated me...betrayed me...took away everything I had, so now I'm going to do the same to you." Dad said mockingly.

He pointed at Beta, Selenia, Arthur and Thorn and said "Kill them." he said, Shard roared and charged forward, unsheathing her claws and pouncing at the group, I threw my knife at her and it narrowly missed her, Shard caught my knife with her tail and threw it back at me.

It hit me right in the arm and I shouted in pain. "Learn how to dodge, stupid!". she hissed at me as she was attacking Selenia, Shard bent backwards as Selenia swung her sword downwards. _Oh my god, does she even have a spine?!_

I ran towards Shard and punched her in the back "Got you!" I smirked.

"Don't you know it's not polite to hit a girl?" Shard asked in a monotone voice before throwing her head back and hitting my face, making my nose bleed.

I backed up, holding my nose as Shard kicked Selenia away and got slashed by Arthur's sword of power, it hit her directly but... _didn't cut into her skin._ "Did you really think you could cut her in half?" Dad chuckled.

"No...not with a simple attack like that" Shard said, slashing Arthur's sword arm and punching him into a wall, knocking him out, Beta tried to attack her but Shard anyway easily blocked and punched him.

"Can one of you please put up a fight?" Shard asked, and Thorn attacked Shard by cutting her with the knife I pulled out of my arm. Shard looked at Thorn with a shocked expression.

I punched Shard at the back of the head and Arthur cut her side, Beta punched the front of Shard's head and she was sent to the floor "Grrr...you know, I really wanted to be nice...I really...DID!" Shard growled menacingly, "But I'm done playing nice! I'm going all out!" She roared. A bright light illuminated shard and it was gone as quickly as it came, every Minimoy was watching, screamed in terror as Shard had transformed into a... _I'm sure Arthur called it a fox, but she was as big as my dad now!_

"LIKE I SAID, I'M DONE PLAYING NICE SO...LET'S PLAY, KIDS!" Shard roared.


	8. Chapter 8

(Shard's P.O.V.)

Rage, That's all I felt. _I can't control myself anymore._ My thoughts blurred. I blindly swung my claws at anything I saw move. "Stay still, you stupid things!" I roared, _Why did this have to go on?_

I attacked Darkos but he cut me on my paw before I could hit him, I then roared in pain and retreated back, I felt more pain as Arthur stabbed me in the side. For once, I felt truly weak. I backed up and transformed back into my normal form as I held the cut on my side. Fear was clear in my eyes as I looked at my blood.

I couldn't take it anymore and ran away as fast as I could, Malthazar had already ran away, I ran until the village was out of sight then I sighed and sat down. I picked up some herbs and started to use them on my cuts, I had never been injured in a fight before so I was very scared. I finished putting the herbs on my cuts before climbing up a rock formation and laying down on the flat rock, I fell asleep quickly from exhaustion from the battle.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I stared after Shard confusedly and curiously as she ran out. I sighed heavily as I turned to check on Arthur and the others. Darkos was checking his nose, thankfully it wasn't bleeding that bad, but still, it looked sore, and for his arm, it has been bandaged by one of the villagers.. Arthur is nursing his head to check for bruises or bumps since he was knocked down by Shard earlier. His wounded sword arm is being checked by his girlfriend, Selenia, which she has a bruise on her stomach where she was kicked by Shard. My boyfriend Beta has been nursing his side which has been becoming into a nasty bruise since he was punched by Shard.

"Hey, guys, should we be going after Maltazard and Shard?". I asked curiously.

Selenia commented, "You and Darkos can go searching for them, but be careful, and come back when you know something.". I nodded, and looked at Darkos.

Darkos sighed, "There's no choice, huh? Alright, let's get going and search for Shard since we saw her running off. I don't care for 'Dad' now.". I smiled grimly, and we set off out into the garden, searching for Shard after we noticed that our friends is being cared of.

After a few minutes of silence, Darkos then said out of nowhere, "I wonder how she's able to be a fox like that.".

I replied, "It must be a special ability of hers. After all, Shard looks like she's strong to do that.". Darkos nodded, then we came into silence once more. We came upon a huge boulder in the way.

"Great, looks like we need to walk around.". I grunted softly. Darkos nodded, then held still as he seemed to listen to something I couldn't hear.

"There's somebody on the boulder, unconscious.". Darkos commented quickly.

"Come on. Maybe it's Shard. She must have fainted at the loss of blood.". I replied hurriedly. We climbed the boulder, and at the flat top, we found her. Shard. I looked at her herb-bandaged cuts.

"She did a good job at those, but she's looking paler.". I commented quietly. Darkos looked at Shard very curiously and seeming to have guilt in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

(Darkos P.O.V.)

I looked down at Shard as she was sleeping, I reached down and moved the hair in front of her right eye, I and Thorn gasped. Shard had three scars down her right eye.

Shard woke up with a start and jumped back "Stay back!" She growled, I noticed her right eye was a paler blue than her left eye.

"Hey, we're not here to hurt you." Thorn said.

Shard looked surprised but collapsed, then got back up "Damn, I never knew cuts could be so bothersome." Shard snapped. I and Thorn looked surprised.

"You've never been injured?". I asked.

Shard shook her head "Never, except this." Shard pointed to her right eye, she may have a scar but she's still pretty... _no, I should not think like this._ I thought.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I pulled my 300-function out from my belt, and commented, "Shard, if you want to get better, you must not fight us anymore and accept to be our guest upon the agreement of the King and the royal family.".

"And if I don't?", asked Shard with a low growl.

Darkos replied sharply,"Then we will hunt you down like the criminal you are. You assisted my 'father', and terrified the village. However, if you do, we will treat you like a equal and we won't hunt you.".

(Shard's P.O.V.)

When Darkos said that, I snapped, "Do you actually think that I want this insanity to go on?! I was FORCED to kill, I was FORCED to pretend I didn't care about the lives I ended!".

As I said that, Thorn and Darkos looked very shocked "But no, that's what parents do, they act like they love you, they act like they'll be there forever, but one day they'll pack up their stuff and move away, leaving their half blind daughter behind to fend for herself!" I ranted, suddenly revealing my childhood.

"They leave her, wondering...what she did wrong". I trailed off, my fox ears flattening against my head and my tail laid still. Beta, Arthur and Selenia heard me as they were watching from afar and gasped.

"Heh, sad, ain't it?" I laughed it off, but tears were in my eyes. "I don't need anyone, but I'll think about your offer, I will return here tomorrow at sunhigh if I agree".

And with that I ran off, silently crying over my backstory.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

"Whoa. I didn't know that some people can be like that.". I commented sadly. _'This is so unbelievable., yet it explains why Shard reacted like that.'_

"Even my 'dad' was more nicer than this, but parents leaving a kid like that, how could they?". Darkos snarled lightly. We noticed our friends coming up to us, and Selenia and Beta looked angered while Arthur looked like he was commenting something in his mind.

"It's a dishonorable thing for people, especially the Minimoys! If anyone did that, they had to be thrown in jail. No wonder why we never heard of Shard before.". Selenia growled upset.

Beta nodded, "Ditto!". I sighed heavily and nodded.

"Come on, guys. We better get home and explain everything to the King. You heard Shard, she'll return tomorrow at sunhigh. Let's hope she won't get infected from these cuts we gave her. No wonder why she fainted like that with the blood and all.". I replied noncommittally. Everyone nodded and we returned home, told everything to the King, and spoke of a faintly made plan to stop Maltazard that afternoon before dinner, then went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

(Shard's P.O.V.)

Early in the next morning, I woke up, I thought the offer over last night and thought it would be good to join the minimoys, I started to walk towards the place I said I would be, luckily it wasn't far. I arrived and hid in a bush, waiting for the others to come.

#5 minutes later#

I saw Beta, Selenia, Arthur and Darkos walk over to the meeting place and I somehow couldn't move. O _h no...he's here._ I thought.

"Where is she?". Selenia sighed.

"I guess she didn't want to join." Arthur said, and I then jumped out of my hiding spot and glared at them.

"Who ever said that?". I said.

"Well, you weren't here so we kinda thought that and-" I silence Beta with a ice cold glare. "I thought it over, I'll join."

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I gulped at the glare Shard had, then commented softly, "That's great. We have lunch waiting. You must be hungry.".

Shard nodded, "No being cutey-nice to me, and I'll consider to eat and be friendly with you.".

I chuckled heartily, "No worries about that. We want to have you as our guest.". Shard again nodded, then Selenia commented that we should get going. So we got back to the village with Shard distantly near us, seeming to struggle to be calm as the villagers stared and whispered quietly to each other.

Thorn greeted us, and gave Beta a short kiss, as Beta opened the door for her, they entered in, as Arthur held the door for Selenia. I gulped, and looked at Shard. She snorted, and opened the door herself to enter. I sighed heavily. _'Lord, she's scarily good yet she's pretty cute, no, no, don't think like that. Shard's only a guest!'_ I came in last.

Selenia led us to the dining table which hosts up to 10 people. The King was sitting at the front end upon a stylish chair with Miro and Mino on each side of him, sitting on sturdy chairs. Selenia and Arthur took Miro's side while Thorn and Beta took Mino's side. I sighed lightly as I sat beside Beta. Shard looked suspiciously at us but she took a distant seat from Arthur, across from me.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I was nervous but kept composed, I quickly covered up my scars on my eye with my hand "You don't need to hide it anymore you know." Arthur said

"I-I just hate people seeing my scars of the past". I said, looking down.

"How did you get those scars anyways?" Beta asked, mouth filled with food "My...brother...". I said hesitantly, everyone gasped and looked at me.

"Yes, my brother attacked me before my family left me, they all called me...a...defective thing that needed to go back to hell where it belonged". I said, blinking away tears.

I never shown this side to anyone before, I slapped myself. "I need to stop being weak, that's why I joined...'him' ." I explained.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

 _'Oh, my god. Her brother attacked her. Shard is not a defective person, oh, no.'._ I thought.

Darkos commented curiously, "That explains why 'Dad' seems to know you.".

"Yeah, concerning the things he did, he took you in. Maltazard may have tried to conform you to fight us, but he never attacked you like he did with us.". Beta nodded, shrugging his shoulders.

I nodded, "True, yet the mystery is this. How do we stop him? You guys already stopped him like two times already, and he's relentless!".

Darkos sighed, "I must confess, 'Father' never told me the full plans he had, and I never saw if he had fears or weaknesses.".

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I hung my head "There is one way to beat him." Everyone looked at me again.

"How? Please do tell!". Miro said.

"I am apparently a tamer, a person who can tame any beast, if I could tame...well...Drago..., I could chase off 'him' for good". I explained.

Beta looked shocked "Uh, that's impossible, Drago can destroy everything without blinking". he said, I looked at him.

"That's exactly why 'he' knows it so he would obviously run away" I said.

"I'm confused, who's Drago?" Arthur asked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me". I said.

"Try us". Selenia challenged.

"Ok,...he's a dragon". I replied steadily.


	11. Chapter 11

(Shards P.O.V.)

"Drago is the king of all dragons, he only appears when a worthy tamer summons him, you have to speak in the dragon's language for it to work". I explained.

"Wow". Arthur said. Thorn looked shocked "Now, there's dragons?". She asked.

"Yep, they're rarely seen though, they don't want people hunting them". Beta said.

"There is a cave to the north of here, that's where Drago resides" I said

"So, 'Tamer' ,how the hell are we gonna get to the cave if it's about 200 miles away?". Selenia asked.

"Easy, I got an old friend who can help us". I said, smiling for the first time in years.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

"Then what are we waiting for?!". I exclaimed excitedly.

Selenia chuckled, "Thorn, I admire your enthusiasm, but we need food and water if we have a long way to go.". Looks at Shard carefully, "We trust you, Shard.

Darkos nodded, "Yep. We need to be prepared for anything, even 'Dad'. Wait a second, who's going to guard the village from him if he attacks again?".

"I will stay here, guys.". commented Beta. "This is my home, and I'm the prince! You guys go with Shard. Father and the others will help me protect the village.".

I gasped softly, "Beta, please be careful. I don't wanna lose you.".

Beta looked at me, and gave me a passionate, lovingly kiss, "I promise, my Thorn, on the honor of the Minimoys.". I nodded reluctantly.

Arthur then asked, "Shard, I couldn't help to wonder, but who is going to help us?".

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"I'll show you who when we get outside". I laughed, I got a bow and some arrows and also a sword

"Don't you have your claws?". Selenia asked.

"Yeah, but it's good to have a bow for stealth and a sword for up close fighting". I explained, Selenia nodded, and once we were all ready, we headed outside.

I closed my eyes and the gem in my necklace glowed. "bo nu dii kendov do vulon"* I whispered in dragon language, opened my eyes and a huge jet black dragon flew down and landed in front of me.

"Woah!" Arthur shouted and almost fell back.

"niidro kosaan lingrah tiid wuth fahdon"* the dragon spoke, I nodded.

"We need to go to Drago's cave, can you get us there?". I asked

"Yes, but I can only take you halfway, the rest of the path is too dangerous to fly through". he said.

"Everyone, this is Shadow, he's a rare black dragon" I said, smiling, Darkos looked shell shocked and I couldn't help laughing at his priceless face.

"Hey! It's not funny!" He retorted.

"Let's just go, ok?" I said and we all got on Shadow as he took off to Drago's cave.

 **(The first dragon language sentence is: come, my warrior of the night, the second is: it's been a long time, old friend)**

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

We flew for a hour at most, I figured, then Shadow slowed down, and landed. "I'm afraid this is far as I could take you, Shard. Good luck, all of you.". Shadow replied politely. I looked around and saw that we were in a sort of dry desert land with strange plants I have never seen before.

"Where are we?". I muttered lightly. _'I wonder why it is so dangerous ahead.'_ I think.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I watched Shadow fly off before walking towards the direction of the cave "Follow me". I said, they all followed me and after about ten minutes of walking, my fox ears picked up something hostile.

I raised my bow and aimed at the creature in some plants "What's going on?" Arthur asked, I released my arrow and a yowl was heard before a tiger like creature came out of the shrubbery.

I unleashed arrow after arrow at it before it collapsed, I walked over to its dead body and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry, it had to be done". I said.

Everyone was shocked at how good I was with a bow. "Come on, we need to keep moving if we want to get to the cave before nightfall". I said.

"She's right, come on". Selenia said, and we continued on our journey.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

"How did you learn to use a bow like that?". I asked curiously.

Shard sighed, "Sometimes there are situations to survive, and I had to survive if I want to live, so I crafted a bow and arrows and I got to use it to defend myself against hungry predators and strange things. Fending for myself wasn't easy, but I learned that surviving requires a strong will to live.".

Darkos replied, "Whoa. I never knew that it would be harsh on your own, thorough how did you ever meet that dragon, Shadow?". with his eyes widening in respect.


	12. Chapter 12

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"I met Shadow when I was abandoned, he took care of me before 'he' showed up". I said, recalling the memory, I stopped when we came to the cave. I was a bit scared because of the presence in the cave, but stepped inside, we kept walking in the cave until we came to a clearing. I sighed and stepped towards the middle of the clearing.

"Here goes nothing". I whispered, my necklace glowed and I whispered some words in dragon language before opening my eyes and raised my hand to the ceiling of the cave.

"Lightning L Drago! Appear before me and retake your role as god of all dragons!". I said the words of the ancients before the cave shook and a electric blue and blood red dragon bursted through the cave wall. It had huge wings, sharp spines along its legs, deep blue eyes and three spikes on its head. I bowed and everyone took that as a sign to bow as well.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I felt a powerful aura around the dragon, Drago. He looked very big compared to 'Dad'. _'Where is he, anyway?'_ my mind wondered.

Meanwhile- (Beta's P.O.V.)

I was checking on one of Cauna's inventions, improvising it with some weapons that my beloved Thorn called, 'crossbows'. Suddenly, screams filled the village, and I narrowed my eyes, _'Maltazard'._ I ran on toward the screams, and saw Maltazard laughing and slashing everything in sight, my people hiding or running to shelter.

"Maltazard! How dare you show up here?!". I snarled defensively.

Maltazard saw me, put on a sickeningly calm smirk, "My, my, Betameche. How am I surprised to see you here alone. Where are your friends?". he replied sarcastically.

I snarled softly, "Somewhere safe. I swore to protect this village and my people from you, Maltazard.".

"Too bad. For I plan to kill you all, through I feel Thorn should die first so you can suffer.". He chuckled evilly.

I snapped, "I'd die before you hurt Thorn! My people and Thorn comes first before me. Now, we will fight.". I opened up a sharp sword out of my 300-function pocket knife. I charged, and everything became hell. _'I promised you, Thorn. You will be safe.'_ echoed in my mind.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"Before you claim to be my rider, Shard, I must show them your true backstory". Drago said, my eyes widened

"No! They'll judge me!". I said

"I'm sorry, they have to know". Drago sighed heavily.

A bright light flashed and the next thing I knew, we were transported somewhere, I was with my mother, father and brother, they kept hitting and cutting me with a knife.

I looked like I was about to snap, and I did, my brother went to punch me when I caught it and threw him away, then my dad unsheathed his claws and cut my eye, I was bleeding and crying.

"You...GO TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG, MONSTER!" He shouted at me, I broke down crying and the vision faded with the screams of my family, and a blood red light flashed.

"I...I'm...a monster...I killed them..." I sobbed.

I slapped myself. "No time to be crying, we need to get back now, I know there's trouble at the village!". I said, Drago nodded and we all got on, he took off but I felt horrible.

"I'm a monster". I cried.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I felt shock and horror at Shard's true backstory, yet anger filled me when I saw that her family tortured her, and made her cry.

I rubbed Shard's shoulder, and she looked up at me. "Shard, it's not your fault. You're not a monster. These people are! You've self -defended yourself from them. You have us, and we don't care about your past. What we care is you right now. You are one of the gang now.". I reprimanded softly.

Everybody else nodded, agreeing with what I've said. Shard twitched her tail slightly as she looked down at her hands, then she peeked at me with a weak smile. I smiled at her.

As we neared the village, I heard screams and smelt smoke. We quickly got off, and we left Drago far behind as we ran to the village through the garden tunnel, and when I stepped into the clearing, a scream came louder than the screams, realizing it was me, as I stared in horror, Maltazard gripping a hand around Beta's throat. Cuts were on them, but my Beta was worse. His nose was bleeding, his eyes were black, blinking, and bruises filled his open skin. His 300-function pocket knife with a sword gleaming red of blood, laying far from Beta.

"Beta!". I screamed.

"Thorn?". a hoarse whimper coming from Beta. Darkos snarled at his 'father', and Arthur bought out his sword of power, Selenia tense as she held her dagger.

"Well, looks like I'm in luck". Maltazard chuckled shrilly.

I growled sharply, "Let go of Beta!". Maltazard snorted sarcastically, and dropped Beta hard to the ground. Beta breathing heavily as he bled and laid. He tried to get up painfully but collapsed. I whimpered, "Beta.".

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I glared at 'Dad'. and frowned in worry at Beta's wounds.

'Dad' sneered at me, "Are you going to kill me, boy?".

"Even if it takes the last energy out of me and my friends.". I snarled sharply.


	13. Chapter 13

(Shard P.O.V.)

I growled "Drago! Frost spear!" I shouted and Drago attacked with a frost breath attack on Maltazard through the entrance of the village.

"Ok, I have no choice! We're breaking though!" I shouted and Drago busted through the wall of the village, we landed in front of Maltazard and Drago roared loudly.

I got off Drago and got out my sword "Oh, if it isn't Shard, how nice it is to see you again". Maltazard chuckled.

I growled almost tiger like. "Save your words for the devil!". I snarled and stabbed his arm. Maltazard yelled in pain then punched me away, leaving my stomach bruised, I got up and drago readied a fire attack, I felt weak but stood strong.

"I will not run anymore!" I roared and attacked again and again, I got hurt over and over but never backed down, I got in the way of Drago's fire attack and collapsed from burning and pain.

"So this is your limit". 'he' said, I growled like a wild tiger before getting up.

"No...this is not my limit..." I growled, my body enveloped in a dark aura before my eyes turned blood red.

"I will show you the power of the wild!". I roared.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I stared briefly at the distraction that Shard and Drago made, then glanced up to see that Beta was struggling to get up. I gasped, and ran quickly as the loud roars of Drago and shouts of Shard rumbled through the village. I kneeled at Beta's side and cradled his head. Beta blinked, and groaned slightly as he weakly smiled at me.

"Thorn. Sorry, I broke the promise. I tri..tried to stop him.". Beta whispered as pain filled his face.

I shook my head, "Shush, Beta. Save your breath. It'll be alright. Shard and Drago's fighting alongside our friends against him".

Beta weakly grinned at that, "Good, good. You're safe, safe...". He trailed off. Beta closed his eyes and his arms limp.

"Beta? Beta! Wake up! No, Beta!". I shook him and cradled his head, fingering through his fiery orange hair.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I gasped as I heard Thorn's cries of despair, and saw Selenia gasp in horror and pain. Arthur widened his eyes, and his sword arm went limp, his sword falling to the ground, grabbing Selenia as she collapsed against Arthur. Shard in the form of a giant red fox widened her eyes, and narrowed her eyes in anger, and gave a shrilling barklike growl as she stared at my 'father'.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I glanced over at beta and my rage calmed down a bit, I walked over to him and gently placed a paw on him, I healed him and charged at maltazard, my rage building up again.

Maltazard tried to dodge but failed and got hit, "You think us as useless, huh? Then...I will use fight tactics completely like an animal more than a human or a Minimoy!" I shouted and my pupils became white, a marking shaped like a death scythe appeared on my side and I charged, completely out of control.

Maltazard slashed my neck with a sword and I stood gasping for air as blood spilled from my neck, I growled and roared as I changed back into my human form.

"God...damnit...". I coughed, Drago pounced on Maltazard and slashed at him with his claws, burned him and freezed him until he couldn't move.

I got up and saw Thorn walk towards Maltazard, I saw him reach for a sword and went to attack Thorn, everything happened so fast and...

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I used my arms to shield my eyes, but the pain never came, I slowly looked and...Shard was standing in front of me...a sword...sticking out of her chest.

"For-forgive me...I couldn't...stay longer...I wanted...to be of...more use...". Shard coughed before her eyes closed and she collapsed.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

"Shard!". I shouted, then I growled sharply at 'him', who smiled emotionlessly. I yelled as I charged, grabbing Arthur's sword of power, vengeance filling inside me, as I striked 'him' through the heart. He widened his eyes, looking at me and I snorted hard.

"Die in hell, Maltazard. The minimoys are my family now.". I snarled softly and quietly. Maltazard gasped, clenched his hand to his heart, he collapsed, his eyes diminishing. I sighed remorsely, then glanced at Shard, who's being held by Thorn. Drago came over, and sniffed Shard.

Suddenly, Drago stepped back slightly, then breathed a blue-white fire toward Shard. Thorn gasped, falling back, staring. I gasped silently in awe as the fire harmlessly went over Shard, the sword disappearing and the blood dissolved into nothing. Then Shard breathed easily, taking deep breaths, and smiling at Drago. I yelled happily as Beta reunited with Thorn, kissing like there's no tomorrow, and Shard laughed. I glanced to see Arthur being kissed by Selenia, a goofy look in his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I was shocked at something, I moved my hair in front of my right eye and...I could see again. "I can see out of this eye now, I'm not half blind!" I said.

I laughed at the others and sighed "I finally did something that wasn't hurting another, I'm not just a weapon". I said quietly

"Hey, Shard, can you sing?" Thorn asked.

I nodded, "Then, will you sing?". I looked scared but nodded again, everyone looked at me and I started to sing.

 _ **What causes I to feel glad? I built my life on judgment and causing pain, I don't know those eyes I see in the bloodstained chrome.**_

 _ **Now everything that I've had and everything I've know to thrown away, and with time I've come to find this isn't my home.**_

 _ **I've stoked the fire, seen more pain then you could know, the tears of the broken, have washed away my soul, pushed by desire to change the way, my steam will flow.**_

 _ **Now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control, I've tried my best to block out the screams, but they're haunting me in my dreams.**_

 _ **Please break my shackles, I want it to stop.**_

 _ **I see these wretched machines, day in, day out, the grinding were on my brain, undermining my sanity, making me question my reality, but life's not as it seems.**_

 _ **Should I take a chance of freedom and throw it all down the drain?, I've been imprisoned, please burn my transgressions away.**_

 _ **I've stoked the fire, seen more pain then you could know, the tears of the broken, have washed away my soul, pushed by desire to change the way, my stream will flow.**_

 _ **Now I've awoken and I'm taking back control, I've tried my best to block out the screams, but they're haunting me in my dreams.**_

 _ **Please break my shackles, I want it to stop.**_

 _ **I've stoked the fire, seen more pain then you could know, the tears of the broken have washed away my soul, pushed by desire to change the way, my stream will flow.**_

 _ **Now I've awoken and I'm taking back control, I'm sick of hurting, sick of thinking it's all I do, I break those around me, those spared are very few, but the bright sun is burning and my sky shines ever blue.**_

 _ **I've tried my best to block out the screams, but they're haunting me in my dreams, please break my shackles, I want it to stop.**_

I stopped singing and looked at everyone.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I gaped in admiration and shock at Shard's amazing, lovely singing voice. I glanced to see Thorn impressed, Selenia awed, Arthur surprised, and finally, Beta smiling.

Then Thorn commented, "Guys, I think we found a entry for tonight.".

Beta widely grinned, "The contest?". Thorn nodded.

I laughed cheerily, "Awesome! Count me in!".

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I smiled and blushed a little, I wasn't used to singing with an audience but just went with it, then I remembered something.

"Thorn, if you sing what does the fox say, I swear, I will make sure you end up in North Korea". I said playfully, she laughed and Beta looked confused.

"Why is that?" He asked, I looked at him and pointed to my fox ears.

"Oh, it's like mockery". he said, I nodded and smiled.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

"Nah, I got a better song, a duo song for me and Beta. It's gonna be awesome tonight!". I replied excitedly.

Darkos nodded, "Definitely! I got a song too as well. Not telling until tonight, fellas.". As Beta looked at me in a raised eyebrow way, then smiled.

Arthur then replied, "I entered Selenia earlier because I wanted her to sing tonight. Say it's a 'see you later' thing since I got to leave tomorrow morning before the moon passes.".

"Nice, looks like we're prepared then. What about you, Shard?". I nodded and asked toward Shard, who's up and chatting quietly with Drago.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"I'm also not telling, let's just say it fits my backstory" I said, Thorn looked confused but shook it off.

"Ok, then" she said before walking off.

I really wanted to tell them which song, but I didn't, I got a devious idea though.

I randomly threw a water balloon between Beta, Arthur and Selenia, they jumped away, scared. "Observation number 1: Minimoys are scared of water, and male minimoys scream like girls around it". I joked.


	15. Chapter 15

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I chuckled as I heard the trio's screams. Admittedly, Shard was right. Beta did scream like a girl around water, through Arthur reacted less since he's human most of the time. Anyway, as the day passed, we got prepared to get dressed and all for the contest tonight. I wore my soft yellow/red tipped rose dress and Beta dressed in a rusty red leaf tuxedo. Darkos put on a spider-weaved dark green tuxedo. Selenia as usual in her pink petal dress. Arthur is in the audience with the villagers. Shard picked to be the last entry, and haven't seen her or Drago anywhere until I and Beta finished our song.

 _ **Zinging in the air and I don't have a care.**_

 _ **I'm winging from the zing that we share.**_

 _ **Zinging in the rain.**_

 _ **Now I'm feeling no pain.**_

 _ **It's real, time for celebrating cause you're my zing.**_

 _ **So listen all you zingers from here to Beijing.**_

 _ **You better grab a box of strings and get ready to cling cause if love was money, you'd better be yelling "cha - ching",**_

 _ **cause next to zing, cupid's arrow's a little bee sting, it was a zing and a zang and a ziygididy and there was one only one**_

 _ **lady in the zing for me cause when you zing (when you zing)!**_

 _ **You better know one little thing: the only thing you're gonnna sling is a wedding ring!**_

 _ **Zinging in the air.**_

 _ **Now I don't have a care.**_

 _ **I'm winging from the zing that we share.**_

 _ **Zinging in the rain.**_

 _ **Now I'm feeling no pain.**_

 _ **It's a real time for celebrating cause you're my zing.**_

 _ **To the zing y'all,ba - da - bing y'all.**_

 _ **Gonnna knock you out right outta that ring y'all.**_

 _ **Better ring y'all, happening y'all.**_

 _ **Pay attention to the prince and his zing!**_

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I was awed and impressed by Thorn and Beta's song. _'Very fitting for them'_ I thought. I stood behind the curtain, taking deep breaths, my confidence wavering high and low. Maltazard never knew that I loved to sing and I always hid it as my secret when I was there with 'him'.

"Relax, man. I'm sure you'll do fine.". said a voice softly. I turned around to see Shard...in...a gorgeous...sea blue dress..made of a rose.

I stuttered lightly as I opened and closed my mouth, then I finally spoke. "You look...amazing, Shard.". Shard shyly looked at me.

"Thank you, ..Darkos.". She softly replied. I nodded gently then I heard the announcement for my name. I looked at Shard, and she winked at me, and I smiled.

I came out into the stage, took a deep breath as Thorn and Beta returned to the curtain, winking at me, then gone. I began.

 _ **I don't know where I belong, I struggle to find where I go and who I am.**_

 _ **People look at me, and see either a freak or a broken soul, and I keep walking.**_

 _ **Day by day, I keep emotions bottled, and night by night, I sing out my soul.**_

 _ **I cry when someone calls me a freak, my heart breaks when people break my soul**_

 _ **When someone beautiful came into my life, what did she do?**_

 _ **She joked, laughed, played, and listened with me.**_

 _ **She saw a person inside me, and I feel free.**_

 _ **I don't know who I am, or where I belong until she found me.**_

 _ **She would say that I found her, and I would agree in my own heart that I did.**_

 _ **I am not a freak or a broken soul, for I found myself, and I truly belong.**_

 _ **We found each other, and we belong to each other.**_

 _ **Day by day, I keep my feelings inside, and night by night, I sing out my soul for her.**_

I finished with a echo of the last end of the sentence in the song. Everyone clapped, then I bowed. Selenia came on, and I bowed my head in respect as I head back to the curtain.

(Shards P.O.V.)

I was so scared of going on the stage but tried to calm myself down, "Observation number 2: stage fright is common". I said, shaking.

Selenia was up and I listened intently before I closed my eyes and went over the lyrics of the song in my head.

"Hey, Shard, have you fallen asleep on your feet?" Beta asked, I shook my head.

"Just revising my song" I said

"Oh". he said before going to talk with Thorn, Selenia finished and I was shaking as they called my name, everyone gasped as they remembered my name from when I first showed up.

I didn't listen to my fear and got on stage, everyone watching looked scared but I sighed.

"This is a song that is dedicated to my backstory". I said before starting to sing.

 _ **Just sleep, just dream**_

 _ **Just sleep, just dream**_

 _ **Just sleep, just dream**_

 _ **And in the back of my mind, I been trying to chase a monster this whole time, but I could not see the monster was me and no one heard me cry.**_

 _ **Now I've run out of tears, the time has come for me to disappear, get out of this mess and away from the stress, set me free so I can rest.**_

 _ **I'm just a girl who's lost her way, but if I wait long enough then I'll be saved, just sleep, just dream.**_

 _ **This isn't fair, no, I'm not just what I seem, I want to fly, but my soul is trapped inside, it's not a game, not to blame, I'm forced to hide, just sleep, just dream, it's only a nightmare, and soon I'll be set free.**_

 _ **And soon I'll be set free.**_

 _ **And I've been crying out for help, I know I bite but I mean well, can you see my disguise, I'm different inside, but can you break this spell, and all the ghosts from before.**_

 _ **They're knocking and they're breaking down your door, so please set me free and you have the key, BECAUSE I CAN'T TAKE THE PAIN NO MORE.**_

 _ **I'm just a girl who's lost her way, but if I wait long enough then I'll be saved, just sleep, just dream this isn't fair no I'm not just what I seem.**_

 _ **I want to fly but my soul is trapped inside, it's not a game not to blame I'm forced to hide, just sleep, just dream it's only a nightmare and soon I'll be set free.**_

 _ **I'm just a girl who's lost her way, but if I wait long enough, then I'll be saved, just sleep, just dream, this isn't fair, no, I'm not just what I seem, I want to fly, but my soul is trapped inside.**_

 _ **It's not a game, not to blame, I'm forced to hide, just sleep, just dream, it's only a nightmare, and soon I'll be set free...**_

I finished and everyone clapped and cheered, I didn't notice I was crying but bowed and left the stage.


	16. Chapter 16

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

As I listened to Shard's song, emotion striked me by remembering her backstory in that vision thing that Drago showed us, and realized that she was lost for a long time until we saved her and became her friend as well.

I saw Shard crying as she came in, and I walked closer, touched her cheeks, drying her tears.

"Hey, don't cry. You are finally free. Everyone likes you now. What did Thorn say?, "The past is in the past." Yes, you had a past, now you have a life with us. 'He' is gone forever.". I said gently. Then I noticed I was touching her, and embarrassingly moved my hands to my side now. I felt a faint blush in my face, but covered it up with a question I have been meaning to ask.

"Now, what did you think of all the songs we did?". I chuckled curiously.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I cheered up a bit. "they were awesome!" I said, I looked at Beta, Arthur, Selenia, Thorn and Darkos.

"Observation number 3: friends create hope, sub observation number 3-a: Arthur, Beta, Selenia, Darkos and Thorn are my friends" I said, smiling.

"Aaww! That's adorable!" Thorn gushed.

"What's with this observation thing?". Beta asked.

"I like to keep track of facts, since I have been living under a rock my whole life". I said.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

"That makes sense. Now the King must be done along with the other judges already.". I commented, everyone nodded, and we exited the curtain by the stairs, and waited with the audience. To my joy, the villagers came to compliment or cheer Shard up, and she seems happier. A few minutes passed with chatting with the villagers, Beta showing off his 300-function, Arthur and Selenia sharing brief kisses and laughter, Darkos smiling, glancing to Shard nonchalantly, through I smirked mentally as I noticed his eyes took on a brief glimmer of love.

 _'Looks like I got a matchmaker challenge.'_ I thought mischievously. Then the King came up with the contest winner vote paper in his hand. He cleared his throat, and we settled down, waiting for the announcement with anticipation.

"Everyone. I must admit, we had a hard time tonight at picking for a winner, and so with a last discussion of agreement, we have winners. They are Thorn, Beta, Darkos, Selenia, and Shard! Come up and receive your winner rings!". The king announced happily. I whooped happily as I grabbed Beta, and we ran up the stairs, Selenia came up with grace and calm, through her eyes glittered of joy. Darkos was next to Shard. Shard looked shocked.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I glanced at Shard with concern. I hesitated, then I laid a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at me.

"You did it. We all did it. What is wrong?". I asked softly.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"I'm just nervous" I said, and walked up to the stage with Darkos, I shivered and looked very scared as my over active imagination mistook the cheers for screams and my reaction was...terror.

"Shard?" Thorn asked and that snapped me out of it.

"What? I'm ok". I said said, smiling, I got my winner ring, it had a blue gemstone with red gems around the blue gem.

"This really represents me.", I said as I put the ring on. "Observation number 4: rings represent the wearer". I said, everyone in the audience laughed at that and I giggled as well.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I smiled at Shard's comment and her giggle sent shivers down my spine, the good kind. I got my winner ring; a silver band with etched black wings with a gold gemstone in the middle.

"That suits you well, Darkos.". complimented Shard, and I smiled at her.

I chuckled, "Thank you, Shard.". she nodded.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I smiled at the oblivious yet invisible attraction between Darkos and Shard. Beta noticed me. "What's up?". he whispered.

"Will tell you later before bed.". I whispered back. Beta nodded at that. I got a similar ring compared to my present ring, and the difference is that this one contains a rusty red gemstone. Beta got a silver band with etched fire and a blue-green gemstone. For Selenia, she received a bronze ring with etched leaves with a pink gemstone.

I smiled, then bursted my fist out, exclaimed, "No matter we are from,". Beta covered mine with his hand.

"Different we may be,". He joined in.

Selenia covered Beta's hand, "Family and friends,". Arthur came up the stairs, and smiled as he covered Selenia.

He exclaimed, "Forever and ever,". Darkos covered Arthur's hand.

"Good prevails evil,". he joined in. We looked at Shard, waiting for her.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"For a long time, I thought the past would keep me imprisoned forever, but now I realise...the past is in the past and the future is what's truly important" I said, revealing my healed right eye to everyone, this was the first time I showed the healed scar to the gang.

"and scars made in the heart heal." I smiled and held Darkos's hand, blushing a bit.

"Observation number 5: never let the past haunt you and focus on the future!" I said proudly, smiling and raising my other hand.

"Now, Drago!". I said and drago let out weak flames that resembled fireworks in the sky.


	17. Chapter 17

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I laughed as we threw our handshake up in the air as the 'fireworks' as Arthur called them, popped and thundered in the sky. The villagers including the King cheered and clapped.

I smiled at everyone as they watched the fireworks and realized that I'm finally home with great family & friends. Shard looked like she truly found she was looking for, and I had never saw a such...beautiful woman...as I watched her under the fireworks, the bright colors illuminating her glittering ice blue eyes, and her dress glowing. I sighed lightly, then yelped slightly as someone bumped me into Shard...and...

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I smirked as I was the culprit who bumped Darkos into Shard, and a kiss came, accidently or not, but hey, what has a matchmaker had to do around here?

(Shard P.O.V.)

I blushed very hard as I pulled away. "Observation number 6: I am very red right now". I squeaked, I looked at thorn and she winked at me.

"Are you ok, Shard?" Arthur asked.

"Um...I'm a little lightheaded". I said and blushed harder.

"Got to admit, very very confused and my heart feels like it's bursting". I rambled, confused at this feeling.

"Oh my god, she's gonna overheat". Selenia said smiling at my red face, I felt my cheek and I was really warm now.

"I don't know what this feeling is, but it's confusing me". I said before my blush calmed down. "Ok, what was that?" I asked Thorn.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I chuckled gently, "That feeling is love. Beta and I are in love in each other as well as Arthur and Selenia are, too.".

I raised an eyebrow, "Do you have feelings for Darkos? He was glancing at you like so many times.".

"Ok, ok, you caught me, Thorn. I must confess that I never kissed before, and Shard somehow feels..well,". said Darkos sheepishly then thoughtful as he tried to figure something.

Arthur replied, "Right?"

Selenia suggested, "Perfect?".

Darkos nodded, "Yes, Shard feels right and perfect for me.". I smiled at Shard.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I calmed down "I..well...love him too then". I said as my blush appeared again as I looked at Drago, he nodded.

"Now for the final act!". I said.

I concentrated and focused all my power into one move "Special move! Eternal Dragon!". I shouted as I released my energy and it created an illusion of a ice dragon flying close to the audience and when it disappeared, tiny shards of ice glittered with the colours of the fireworks before they evaporated.

"A move of pure emotion" I said smiling.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I smiled happily at Shard's confession, and felt awed at her amazing show. Everyone oohed and aahed. At Shard's smile, I gulped, and made my move.

I grasped her hand, and she gasped slightly at the touch when she looked up at me with her ice blue eyes confused yet joyful. I smiled gently as I enveloped her body, and I kissed inexperienced, yet softly. I waited for Shard's reaction as I pulled back.

Shards p.o.v

I blushed but didn't freak out again, hugged Darkos and giggled. "Observation number 7: Love is an emotion that's confusing sometimes". I said, making everyone laugh again.

"What does the fox say~" thorn said mockingly, the fur on my ears and tail stood on end, and I cringed.

"Oh no, you didn't, Thorn!" I shouted playfully and chased her.

"Oh, my god!" She shouted before running away. Beta, Selenia, Arthur and Darkos laughed at our childish behaviour before talking to each other.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

Ok, okay! I give up!". I exclaimed in laughter as Shard pounced upon me.

Shard let me up, laughing like me, "Observation number 8: Laughter is common among friends.". I chuckled at the comment. I noticed that it is getting really dark.

"Oh, Shard, I forget to tell you. There's a tradition of the Minimoys. I don't know if you prefer some other style, but Minimoys in love ask a question, "May you court me?". along with the spoken name of the person they're talking to. Do you understand that?".

"Beta did the question toward me yesterday night after I won the contest, and Arthur & Selenia are betrothed which is different in a way, but still courting similarly with the knowledge of engaged to be married in the future.". I finished casually.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"Kay, I get it, night, Thorn!" I said, she waved goodbye to me and I went to my bedroom, sighing as I curled up and drifted off to sleep.

#the next morning#

I didn't have a good dream last night, a shadowy figure was in front of me and was saying: the past will haunt you forever and then it cut me on my arm.

But I ignored it, I woke up and got dressed, then I remembered something. I got out my knife and cut my hair covering my right eye, I don't need to hide the scars anymore, besides, I can see out of it now!

I met the others and they said that Arthur was leaving "Huh? But...aren't you a Minimoy?". I asked, he shook his head

"I am a human, Shard". he said, my ears and tail drooped downwards.

"Observation number 9: Saying goodbye is sad...it makes me sad..". I said sadly.

"Um, Shard, there's blood running down your arm". Beta said.

"What?!". I shouted,, I pulled up my sleeve and saw a cut on my arm "just like in my dream...". I said fearfully.


	18. Chapter 18

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I was getting to the telescope room when I heard Beta's reply, and Shard's terrified comment. I gasped as I ran, coming up to Shard, and glancing that she held her arm with a bleeding cut.

"Luckily, there are some bandages in the telescope room.". Thorn commented gently. We all went quickly into the telescope room, and Thorn grabbed some white petal bandages, and went to wrap up to cover the bleeding cut.

"Shard, What do you mean by 'like in my dream'?". I asked worriedly..

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"I had a dream last night about...a person who looked exactly like my brother, he had the same amber eyes, the same brown fur with black stripes on his ears and tail...but I think I might have done it myself,...I tend to have my claws unsheathed when I have a nightmare.". I explained.

"Well, do your claws act like a reflex or something?". Thorn asked, I nodded. "Then, that's probably why". she said.

"I caused worry when it was not needed...I'm sorry". I apologised.

"What was your brother's name, Shard?". Thorn asked, I shivered at the memory of his name...

"Red Ice".

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I stared at Shard as she shivered in fright, and Darkos enveloped her in his arms protectively.

"Guys, sorry to interrupt, but I've gotta go.". Arthur announced.

"Hey, Shard. Don't worry too much. The others are here to help you. I'll be back next moon.". he finished. Shard nodded with a weak smile. Arthur and Selenia shared a passionate kiss right before Arthur was catapulted into the telescope, and we all saw him shift, and grow size far up in beams of light, then he vanished out into the human world.

Beta then commented, "No matter how many times, it never ceased to amaze me that Arthur is able to change like that.". I chuckled, agreeing with him. I glanced to see Darkos fingering through Shard's black hair gently.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I was scared that Red Ice was still out there, I shook slightly as I remembered his words in that dream. "he said, 'I'm still here 'Azure', I'm still here" I said to the others.

"Why did he call you Azure?" Beta asked, I looked scared. "That's not important!" I said, looking away.

"Shard". Thorn said, looking worried.

"Ok, ok...Azure was my real name, I changed it because my mother named me after a evil person named Azure and I just didn't want my name to follow me into the future". I confessed, covering my face with my hands.

Everyone was shocked. "How dare she name her own daughter after a criminal?!". Beta raged.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

"Azure? Who was that, Beta?". I asked confusedly.

Beta replied, "Azure was a criminal. People used to say that she was worse than Maltazard. But unfortunately, we never saw her, only heard of her in news and stuff.". as he bristled and raged with Selenia.

"What did she look like in the descriptions?". I asked curiously.

Selenia sighed, "No one really knows. People said that she has the size of a Minimoy, yet dressed very differently and killed more people maliciously than Maltazard did.".

Darkos replied, "I heard the legends, heck, even 'he' did!'. He acted like Azure was his enemy as well, which didn't make sense, for he had minions. So, why is Azure a criminal?".

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"I know what she looks like, she looks like...me, only she had red eyes and blue fur". I said, shaking more.

"How do you know, Shard?" Beta asked "if I said, you all would hate me". I stuttered.

"Why?" Selenia asked.

"I know how she looks like because...". I replied.

"Out with it then!" Thorn said.

"She's my mother...". I finished.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I gasped slightly as I heard her. I turned her around, her eyes looking at me. "Is it true?". I asked assertively. Shard averted my gaze then looked up at me.

"Yes, it's true.". she nodded with a pained sigh. I sighed heavily.

"Did you refuse to be their side?". I asked again. Shard sighed and nodded again.

I realized something, "That's why you never told 'him' because you were afraid he'd hurt you and you'd go wild just like you did in your past.".

Selenia then interrupted, "Wait a minute, you said that Azure acted like 'his' enemy. This must be why we heard that 'she' killed maliciously than 'him'.". I nodded with confusion.

"But why is Red Ice appearing in Shard's dream, and not Azure?". asked Thorn curiously.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"Because, Red Ice almost killed me, and he killed Azure, and the full story is, Azure's name used to be Moonstone...but she changed it when she became insane". I explained.

I hid my face in my hands as I recalled the memory of my family, "They were all insane, I refused to go by their ways, so they disowned me".

(in her mind)

"So Shard, you know the plan, you leave them and run away from here, and also...make sure they think you're dead". Azure spoke to me.

"Why? Why are you doing this?". I thought.

"For revenge, Shard". Azure finished tensely.


	19. Chapter 19

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

"Wow, what a complicated past you got, Shard. Who knew that Azure was the same as Maltazard, changing their past name to the present ones? Okay, I get Azure as a criminal and she became insane from that, but why is also your father and your brother Red Ice insane?" I asked pessimistically.

Darkos sighed, hugged Shard protectively, and I heard him whisper loudly to Shard, "How could they disown a beautiful lady like you, Shard? You are a amazing friend, you fought with us, you became one of us.".

Beta nodded, "Yep. No matter where we are from, different we may be, family and friends forever and ever, good prevails evil, and scars made in the heart heal.". with a smile he wore.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I smiled "Yeah, I guess you're right". I said, but I got up and walked away. "I just want to be on my own for a bit". I said, everyone nodded and I kept walking away.

When the telescope room was out of sight, I walked out of the village and took off the bandage on my arm and let blood drip on the ground before I went to the rock formation where I joined the minimoys and dragged my cut across the ground. It made drag marks on the rock before I took off my necklace and let blood drip onto that before writing Azure' with my blood onto the rock wall.

"I'm sorry, everyone...I can't let you get hurt, because of me anymore". I said quietly, before cleaning my cut and wrapping it up again. I then walked off into the long grass, not looking back as I silently cried.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

"Shard's sure taking a while.". I commented very worriedly as I paced in front of everybody else.

Beta interrupted, "Darkos, you're wearing out the floor and you're making me a bit dizzy.". I sighed and stopped.

"Well, Darkos's right. There's gotta be something wrong.". commented Selenia.

Thorn snorted softly, "Then we need to find her, guys. Come on!". she concerningly said.

I ran out first with everybody else following. I saw blood, and I remembered Shard's cut. I heard Thorn's gasp, and I kept running, searching everywhere for Shard until I reached the boulder that Shard was at. I saw blood marks, gasped as I saw Shard's necklace. I gently picked it up, blood touching my hand. I wouldn't breath, visions of Shard's ... no... I held the necklace close to my chest, and painfully screamed, then I collapsed.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I gasped as I heard Darkos's scream, and made it to see a pitiful sight. Darkos on his knees cradling Shard's necklace, blood leaking through and on the boulder around him. Beta touched my shoulder, gesturing for me to look at something. I saw a name in blood, and it said, "Azure".

Selenia terrifyingly said, "No. This cannot be happening.".

"That's it, we have to avenge her. She's our friend, and heck, she just got to be together with Darkos.". replied Beta sharply.

"I was going to ask her to court me tonight.". Darkos whimpered in pain. I sighed heavily.

(Selenia's P.O.V.)

I felt myself crying a bit before I noticed something, there was footprints leading to the tall grass. "Guys! There! There's footprints". I said.

"Wait, those are definitely Shard's, she always has her claws unsheathed if she's injured, those footprints have claw markings!". Thorn said.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I gasped, "If these are Shard's footprints, then we can find her. She must be badly hurt!".

Darkos got up, growled as he clenched Shard's necklace, "No one hurts my Shard.". I nodded.

Selenia and Beta agreed, and we all followed Shard's footsteps until they suddenly vanished. We found ourselves in a section of the garden that looks vaguely familiar, yet Darkos seems to recognize the area.

"We're in Hickoryville. 'He' raided this area once or twice, from what I remembered.". He thoughtfully replied.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I heard them getting closer, I panicked and ran. Unluckily, Beta saw me and alerted the others, I ran faster and faster until I picked up a bit more speed and bolted away.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

"I don't get it, why is she running?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Beta said.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I quickly took speed, and ran to Shard, grabbed her arm. She struggled to get out, but I instantly hugged her.

"Shard, please don't do this anymore. I don't wanna lose you. You're worrying me, heck, the gang is concerned about you too!.". I whispered softly. Shard sobbed and wept upon my chest. I sighed heavily, hugged her tighter, my hands enveloping her shoulders.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I was crying as I hugged back, the rest of the gang came and saw that I was ok.

"Ok, Shard, what the hell?! Why did you do that?" Thorn asked, I looked at them with a pained expression.

"A-azure told me...told me to make you believe I was dead". I cried.

They all looked shocked and Beta looked angry. "How dare she do that!" He raged.

I looked away and closed my eyes. "That scene over there, that was all me, I faked my own death to protect you all, I'm sorry...". I said.


	20. Chapter 20

(Selenia's P.O.V.)

"At least you're safe, Shard. Darkos was extremely worried about you. Heck, he screamed for you when he saw the scene.". I said in relief and sadness.

Darkos nodded on top of Shard's head, and whispered lovingly, "My heart broke when I held your necklace. Speaking of your necklace, here.". He pulled back and showed the necklace to Shard. Shard weakly smiled and took it, looked at it.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I looked at my necklace and stepped back to put it back on, as soon as I stepped back though, I felt Azure trying to take control of me, my ears and tail turned blue, my eyes turned red and a spiked purple collar appeared on my neck.

(Thorn' s P.O.V.)

"Shard! What's going on?!" Beta asked.

"Shard? No I'm not Shard..." She said "I am...". The person who possessed Shard opened its eyes and grinned a sick, twisted grin, "Azure, the killer!".

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

"You! Get out of Shard's body. You do not belong there!". I sharply growled as my beloved Shard is possessed by Azure, Shard's insane mother.

Azure chuckled evilly, "Oh, Shard is fine, just under my control, now you'll die under my claws!". Then she moved like a cat and clawed my arm as I yelped in pain.

Thorn charged, whipping out a sword out of her prized 300-function, and Azure dodged her, clawed her in the back of the neck. Thorn screamed in pain, and Beta called out for her, whipping the same thing as well from his 300-function out, and cut Azure upon Shard's shoulder. Azure grimaced at first, then grinned as she striked back, clawing Beta's side of his face. Beta grunted painfully as he stepped back. Selenia yelled, her dagger gleaming, moved to cut Azure through her thigh, then was struck by the tail harshly in the eyes.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I fought back against Azure's control, and eventually I broke out of her control and we split apart. I immediately attacked Azure, clawing at her neck and aiming for her eyes.

"You little brat!". Azure screamed before I bit her neck, killing her.

"If you really thought I would lose, you were wrong!". I said, clutching my wounded arm.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I stared in surprise as the others either gaped or looked shocked when Shard and Azure split into their respective selves, then Azure was immediately dead.

"Well, looks like our problem's done.". I commented weakly. Shard nodded and Darkos smiled, clutching his arm, similar to Shard's motion of holding her wounded arm as well. I felt three claw cuts on my back of my neck. Beta scored three claw cuts coming from a downward way from his elven ear to his chin. Selenia got her eyes bruised in black, but still able to see and blink.

Darkos chuckled, "This is going to be a spectacular story to tell Arthur when he gets back next moon.".

"Indeed, Darkos, and we have the scars on us as evidence for this story, too.". I commented thoughtfully.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"Yeah, observation number 10: never do what an enemy says to do, also we should get back" I said.

#time skip#

We all went back to the village.

"Hey, Shard". Beta said.

"What?". I asked. "What does the fox-".

"NO!". I told him off, making a gun sign with my hand.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I laughed as Shard began to chase Beta, then realized that the day has passed with the adventure already, and sighed in nervousness. When Shard passed by me, I grabbed her hand and she haltingly looked at me with confusion.

I gulped, rubbed my neck nervously, then I spat it out lovingly, "Shard Moonstone of the Minimoys, will you accept to court me?". Beta and the others grinned, smiling at our scene as I waited for Shard's answer.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"Just give me a second...". I said just before throwing a water balloon at Beta, making him scream like a girl. "Yes, Darkos". I said, blushing. I hugged Darkos and the others clapped. "Observation number 11: male minimoys scream like girls over the silliest things".

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I gushed at the sweet scene between Darkos and Shard. I looked at Beta, who's dripping wet with a soft glare at Shard.

"Beta, forget it. Besides, you got me to distract you.". I said casually before I gave him a passionate, lovingly kiss. His eyes googled goofily with a wide smile as his ears twitched up and down happily. I giggled then I saw Darkos kiss Shard gently yet passionately, entirely different than the past kisses they had. I smiled as I saw Selenia wink at me with a smile.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"Hey foxy! Over here!". Selenia called and hit me with a water balloon, I yelped and jumped back and glare at her.

"Oh, it's on!". I growled playfully and hit her with another one. It wasn't long till everyone joined in and I jumped up a ledge above beta and he was looking around for me, I hanged by my legs and dropped my water balloon on him.

"Why me?!" He yelled

"Cause you're funny". I said.


	21. Chapter 21

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I smiled joyfully as I saw Shard has found where she truly belongs. Her smile rivals the sun so much, and her eyes are sparkling so much of happiness. I was wet as the others, through Shard is wet the most, but she didn't mind, it seems. I saw that it was getting dark.

"Guys, guys!". Everyone stopped playing and looked at me. "It's nearing dinnertime already! I'm hungry as heck!".

Beta nodded, "Not as hungry as me. I could eat a full strawberry!".

Thorn laughed, "But what about dessert? Honeycomb's your favorite. You always get a opportunity to eat it.".

Beta sheepishly smiled, "Gosh, I forgot about that!".

I shook my head, and looked at Shard dearingly, "What about you? You hungry, my Shard?". I asked curiously.

(Shade's P.O.V.)

"Heck, yeah, I am!". I said before flipping off the ledge and landing on my feet, I could have sworn I saw something in the shadows but ignored it.

We both went to dinner and I had some strawberry, I saw something in the shadows again but ignored it yet again, as I knew who it was now.

"Hey, Shard, you ok?". Selenia asked.

"Yep, I'm fine!". I said "I just have someone I want you guys to meet after dinner". I said.

After dinner I took the gang outside and looked around. "Kay, bro you can come out now" I said and a little boy with red eyes and white hair came out of the shadows.

"Shard, I see you'r e doing well". the boy said as he smiled cutely. "This is Shade, my foster brother". I said, Shade hugged me and smiled at the others

"Hi!" He said.

"Hey, how old are you?" Beta asked.

"Ten years old, in human years". Shade said sweetly.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

"Wait, that's 1,000 years old in minimoy age. Shard, I thought you were found by Drago, and you were disowned by your family, but how the heck did you get a foster brother?". I asked curiously. "Oh, and it's nice to meet you, Shade.". I finished.

Shade smiled crookedly and nodded at me.

Darkos replied, "I'm Darkos, I'm courting Shard.". Shade first nodded, then put on a scary glare toward Darkos.

"If you ever hurt my sister, I'll seriously hunt you down.". he sharply said.

Darkos nodded, "I wouldn't dream of it. I never want to hurt my Shard ever, and I love her a lot.". Shade raised an eyebrow, then smiled cutely again.

"Then, it's great to meet you, Darkos.". He finished toward Darkos. Beta chuckled and Selenia smiled.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"I met Shade when i was 12 in human years, he was 5. Shade was an orphan, so we took him in as my foster brother". I told them.

"Well, that makes sense". Thorn said, Shade smiled. He had a very innocent charm to him, but when Shade turned bitter, he had a dangerous aura around him.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

"Huh, I'm glad you weren't all alone back then.". I spoke quietly. Shard nodded at me. Shade smiled at me gracefully, I think.

Thorn said, "I got to agree with that. Now, any ideas to have fun until we go to bed later?".

Shade then spoke, "Ooh, can I suggest something?".

"Shoot.". replied Beta.

Shade mischievously smiled, "What about 3 Tricks & 3 Treats?".

I raised a eyebrow, "Er, is that a game or something?".

Shard's P.O.V.)

"Shade, what game are you talking about?". I asked, he looked at me with a mischievous smile. "You mean, truth or dare? Or something like that?". I asked.

"My own brother confuses me...cue facepalm". I said and facepalmed.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

"Shade, you better answer your sister or she'll have to be even more confused.". I replied casually.

Shade smiled, "Sorry about that. I just love to confuse Shard often and it's funny many times. Anyway, 3 Tricks & 3 Treats is a varied Truth or Dare, except that the one who takes the dare, has to do 3 tricks upon the one who's asking and for the one who takes truth, got to have three treats from the one who's asking". he finished with a casual shrug and a innocent smile.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"Ok then, let's play!". I said, still a bit confused, but went with it. I swear my brother is more mischievous than I am sometimes. We all got into a circle and started the game.

"Shade, truth or dare?". Thorn asked.

"Dare". Shade said, smirking.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I thought hard for a moment, then found the perfect dare.

"I dare you to drink beetlejuice.". I smirked deviously. Shard looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

Beta gasped, "Not beetlejuice! It's like radishes which I hate!".

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"Just do it, Shade". i said.

"Fine...". Shade sighed and drank it, then went to brush his teeth.

"Ok, Shard...truth or dare?". Beta asked me.

"Dare! I'm not a wuss!" I said.

He smirked "I dare you to sing what does the–"

"Beta, there's a limit to her tolerance". Shade said as he sat next to me.


	22. Chapter 22

(Beta's P.O.V.)

"Fine. Let's see here. Okay, I dare you to do a triple flip in your fox form.".

I heard a yelp and I turned to see Thorn wet in a muddy, gooey mess. I heard a chuckle and looked back at Shade.

"Sorry, it took a bit of time, but that was trick one." smirked Shade as he checked his fingers. "Two tricks left for you, Thorn.". he finished.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"Easy". I said and transformed and did a triple flip and landed on my feet. I transformed back and seemingly teleported behind beta and scared him by screeching like on of the animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's.

"Two tricks left for me!" I giggled and sat back down next to Shade.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

"Okay, your turn, Darkos". replied Selenia. "Truth or Dare?".

I said, "Truth". with a smile. Then I heard two screams. I turned to see Thorn and Beta looking at each other, drenched in hilarious/scary masks of rainbow colors.

My Shard and Shade simultaneously said, "Two tricks done, one left!". with mischievous smirks.

I turned back to Selenia, who's looking thoughtful.

"Who's your mother and what happened to her?". She asked curiously.

I widened my eyes, reluctantly sighed, "Her name was Kalista. She was a incredible woman. She had dark blue eyes, and dark tan skin. She was half Minimoy and half Elven. She died when I was simply 800 years old. She was strong but she passed away from a simple cold.".

Beta gasped, "Elven?! I thought these people died off because of a famine.".

"Yes, unfortunately that happened, and my mother was one of the last Elvens ever known in my life.". I finished sadly.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

" Oh...I'm so sorry, darkos". I said, hugging him.

"Ok, Shard, truth or dare?". Shade asked.

"Dare again!". I said, Shade smirked.

"I dare you to throw yourself out of the window, then use your wings to save yourself then shout 'I'm a flying potato!'". Shade said.

"Fine". I said and jumped out of the window, unfurled my dragon-like wings and shouted, "I'm a flying potato!", before coming back through the window.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I smiled at the dare Shard took, and chuckled as she landed back here.

"Selenia, your turn. Truth or Dare?". I asked smiling.

Selenia smiled, "Truth.".

"Then my question-". I yelped when I was drenched in beetlejuice. I glared at Shade, who shrugged.

"Payback for making me drink that.". he smirked innocently. I scoffed gently and went to the stream outside, washed the beetlejuice off me, and shook dry with a leaf. I came back, sitting. I saw Beta dressed like a girl. I raised an eyebrow at Shard.

"What? He screamed like a girl many times, so I thought I would make him a girl to fit that.". Shard chuckled deviously. _'Well, at least the tricks are done for me and Beta. Three treats for Selenia and me! Got to be interesting with Shade being tricked by Shard.'_ I thought.

"Where was I? Oh, yes. Selenia, my question: Have Arthur sung with you?". I asked.

Selenia shook her head, "Nope. I think he's too nervous to sing with me.". she finished, shrugging her shoulders.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I crept up behind Shade, widened my eyes and smiled creepily, Shade turned around and jumped back when he saw me, screaming. "Creeper!". Shade said before sitting on my lap.

Everyone laughed and we resumed our game. "Beta, truth or dare?". Shade asked.

"Dare". I smirked and thought of a great dare.

"Ok my dare is..." I went up to Beta and whispered the dare to him, he nodded and went over to Shade.

"Hey...Shade". "what?". "You're albino". Next thing everyone knew, Beta was on the ground with a bruise on his head.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

"Ooh, that gotta hurt. Let me guess, that word's forbidden to use on Shade, huh, Shard?". I commented airily.

Shard nodded, "Yep. Never underestimate anyone.". with a small smile. Thorn got three treats from Selenia, a strawberry cupcake; a vanilla/chocolate scone; and a mini bowl of honeycomb. Selenia got three treats from myself, a larva egg; a chocolate cupcake; and a mini bowl of sweet petal juice.

(Shade's P.O.V.)

I smiled softly at Shard as she hugged me. I mean, it's been a long time since I've seen her, I wanted to be near her again, everyone thought I was cute. I liked that because it added to my behaviour.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I smiled and threw a strong water balloon at Beta, it didn't break but he still screamed like a girl. "Observation number 11: my brother is adorable".

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I chuckled heartily as I agreed with Shard's latest observation. I commented, "Allright, two tricks left for Shade by Shard. It's getting a bit late. Who wants to be the last taker?".

Darkos said, "I'll be the taker, and I pick you. So, truth or dare?".

I said, "Truth".

Darkos smiled, "What is your greatest achievement?". I smirked.

"I'll rather show you. Come, come.". I got up, gestured for them to follow me, and we got to the tallest window on the highest floor.

I looked at them, "Don't scream or anything. Just watch and be awed.". I jumped upon the ledge, gauged the distance between the window and the ground. I looked at them with a wink and a joyful smile as I leaned backward. I free-fell, turned into my front, my feet faintly touching the exterior wall, then rolled twice, tapped the wall with my hands to push me toward the ground as I tucked my knees in, the ground, rolled, then popped back up, with a loud whoop. _'She gotcha to be proud of this if she saw this.'_ I thought, remembering my old teacher warrior, Clawheart who taught me and some other clanmates back at HQ on how to 'fly'.

"How did you ever do that? Where did you learn to do that?!". clamored everyone as they scattered out of the palace, coming up at me.

I chuckled, "I was taught by a great teacher. Airi was her name, and she was very the first person in my old village to 'fly' just like what I just did now. I was one of her students, and when we succeeded, we received symbols that represented us.". I moved my right sleeve up, showing off my tattoo which contains a vireo bird. "This is what I call it; a vireo bird. Small yet protective which suits me well.". I finished casually. Everybody oohed and ahhed at the tattoo.


	23. Chapter 23

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"One second". I said, I shut my eyes and flew up to the top of the village ceiling before folding my wings and falling down to the ground, my eyes were shut so I couldn't see what was happening, I had to rely on instinct alone. As soon as I felt the ground was just below me, I unfolded my wings and shot up in the air and landed with a triple flip.

"You think that's cool? I thought everyone could do that". I said.

"She's been doing that ever since she was my age, she told me". Shade said, yawning a bit.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I laughed at Shade before he chuckled and tackled me and put me in a headlock. "Ok, ok! I give in!". I laughed.

"So Shard, do you and Shade battle each other?". Beta asked.

"Let's just say, if me and him were to fight, there is an 75% chance that I'll lose". I said.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I smiled at my Shard and Shade's happiness as they mock-played with each other, it's so obvilous that they're siblings at the hip.

At Shard's comment, I replied, "Perhaps if you and Shard do different things at the same time, such as Shade's best at fighting, and Shard's one of the best at 3 Tricks & 3 Treats. You know, like who's best at sports and other games like that water balloon fight we had much earlier. You can be either equal or has a advantage over the other at things.".

Thorn nodded, "Hey, maybe it should be a group thing. I mean, we others can take into this game to see who's best. Selenia's the best at singing while I am a close second. We never done dancing before, or anything else related.".

I nodded, "True, and I'm the best at drinking Max's infamous brew.".

Beta snorted, "Is that true?, Darkos. Because I can beat you.". he smirked.

Selenia sighed, "I hate to admit that Beta has one over me, and yes, he can dunk the brew.". I raised an eyebrow.

"All right, we will see of this tomorrow, but now, I'm bushed. I gonna head to bed. Hands, anyone?". I commented casually.

(Shard's P.O.V)

Shade yawned and cuddled me, I smiled at my little brother. "I'll put him to bed now". I said and went into Shade's room and put him in bed before going to bed myself.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

Next morning, I woke up from a pleasant dream, and walked out of my room, heading for breakfast, greeting everyone as they came out as well, waking up from sleepiness. Everyone was there, except the King. He's a hard sleeper. As usual, Beta went off to wake him up surprise style.

I sat down in my usual seat, grabbing a piece off a banana, a larva egg, and a large bowl of honeycomb for me and Beta to share. Everyone else took their usual seats, grabbing food and eating while we chatted on things including the challenge game.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I held Shade's hand as we walked in and sat down. "Hey, Shard? Can you show us how Shade's good at fighting afterwards?". Beta asked, I and Shade nodded and continued eating.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

After breakfast was done, and we headed out of the palace to the clearing, and the rest of us sat upon the rocks and etc. while Shard and Shade got warmed up, getting ready for the battle.

Beta commented, "I'll take a couple of silver if Shade wins."

"I might take you on that. Three silvers if Shard wins.". I smirked as I replied. Beta nodded then we waited for the start of the duo's battle.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I stood tense, ready to attack my brother if he attacked first. "Time to teach you a lesson sis!". Shade shouted and charged at me with his claws unsheathed.

I quickly moved out of the way and whacked him in the back with my tail, knocking Shade over but he flipped himself back up and punched me in the side of the head, I growled and wrapped my tail around Shade's legs and threw him onto the ground with a painful sounding 'thud'. Shade growled and tried to flip around to scratch me but failed as I secured his arms and shade snarled but went limp, a sign of giving in.

"Yeah! I win for once!". I said, Shade smiled at me before cuddling me.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

"Aww, rats! Here you go, Darkos.". Beta grumbled and commented as he gave three silvers from his bag to Darkos, Drakos smirked slightly.

Darkos chuckled, "Don't worry, not just yet, for the dunk fight's next!". He called the duo over after they cuddled. "Now, I talked to Max for the recipe, and I managed to make it just before breakfast, so Beta and I have the drinks ready to dunk!". He exclaimed smirkingly.

Selenia quietly commented to me, "Two silvers on Beta.".

I smiled, "Two silvers and a bronze on Darkos.". Selenia smiled and shook my hand in confirmation of the deal. The boys lasted for 15 minutes, Darkos barely one drink ahead of Beta.

I smirked, "Darkos won the dunking bet. I get the two silvers and the bronze, Selenia.". Selenia scoffed gently, and gave them to me from her bag.


	24. Chapter 24

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I watched as Darkos won and Shade sat by me like a protective dog. Shade seemed to be skeptical of everyone but didn't say anything. Instead, he cuddled me and his cat ears and tail turned visible.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

"Whoa, Shade has different ears and tail unlike you, Shard.". I commented.

Thorn said, "These ears and tail resemble a human creature; a cat. What kind of cat is it?".

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"He's a um..." I secured Shade's arms and legs, "albino Russian blue". I felt Shade try to attack me before giving up.

"I'll let you off this time, sis!" Shade growled before I wore a mischievous expression before poking one of his cat ears, making him relax again.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

"Huh, that explains a lot. Now, what's next on our day?". I commented.

Selenia smiled, "What about singing?".

"All right! You're on, Selenia. You against me.". I commented. I sung first, then came Selenia's turn. While we sung, I faintly heard Shade and Shard bet on us.

"A silver on Selenia.". commented Shade.

Shard commented, "A bronze on Thorn.".

When we finished, and we collaborated to see if one of us won, and as it turns out, with my singing voice getting better with practice, I got tied with Selenia. Shade and Shard traded their deal pieces to each other, equal.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I hugged Shade as he smiled and laid back into my hug. I loved my brother a lot because when I was alone with Drago and him, Shade always made me feel better.

Shade's ruby red eyes looked up at the ceiling. "Hey, Shard? You remember when you pulled that trick on me using that scary mask?". shade asked.

"Oh, yeah! Your face was priceless on that moment". I said.

"Yeah...great times those were...". Shade said while smiling.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I smiled at the oblivious family love between Shard and Shade. They won't be separated ever, that I swear, for I want my Shard to be happy.

I sat, sighed, "Hey, guys. What about a dream trade? My mother used to make this game with me, and we would trade our dream wishes, and we could discuss the details of every wish we got to tell.".

Beta frowned, "And they would come true?".

I said, "Mother once said, 'With hard work and friendship & family, dream wishes can come true if you focus.' ".

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I nodded and so did Shade. "So, who goes first?". I asked, Beta put up his hand. "We're not in school, Beta". I said and he pouted.

"You asked who goes first, so I did". Beta growled.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I giggled at Beta's grumbling growl, and he looked at me with a tender smirk. I smiled at him.

"Well?" asked Shard.

Beta smiled, "Hold on your bees, Shard. Let's see here, oh, yes. My greatest dream wish is to have a extended family of friends and all our future children.".

"An extended family, huh?". commented Darkos curiously.

Beta nodded, "Yep. Not to be forward or anything, but I'd love to be a father to some wonderful children.".

I widened my eyes, "You're serious, Beta.". Beta smiled at me with a curious look, and I smiled gratefully.

Shade replied, "Can I be the mischievous uncle in the family, pretty please?". with his lips pouting slightly at Beta.

Beta nodded, "Sure, Shade.

(Shard's p.o.v)

I giggled at Shade acting like a child, it was rare because he always acted so mature. Shade smiled and wrapped his tail around himself while blushing in embarrassment. I ruffled Shade‛s hair and he giggled. "Thorn, your turn". I said.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I smiled slightly at Shard, then looked over at Thorn who seems to be thinking.

Then Thorn said, "My dream wish is to have every day be never boring and always interesting.".

I commented airily, "So you mean, you want each day to be a sort of adventure?".

Thorn nodded, "Yes, something like that.".

Selenia replied, "Well, with us including Arthur, every day won't be boring, that's for sure.". I nodded to agree with her.

(Shade's P.O.V.)

I hugged Shard and blushed as I thought about my dream, it was kinda embarrassing but I really wanted to say it.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I looked at Shade and he looked nervous, albeit a little embarrassed.

"Shade? You have something to tell us, or you want to wait after Darkos's turn?". I asked suggestively.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"I'll wait for Darkos". Shade said, hugging me and hiding his embarrassed face. I pat his head softly, I knew what Shade wanted to do with his life and I knew Shade could easily go down the wrong path with his dream.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I smiled at Shade, and nodded softly.

"Well, Maltazard was angry at me when he found out. You see, my greatest dream wish is to have my future daughter named after my mother, Kalista in honor. He only wanted boys as heirs, not girls, and I fought with him because I was angry, and I was in pain for three days. That was long before Archibald came here for the treasure.". I spoke reluctantly yet passionate.

Thorn smiled, "Kalista, huh? That's quite pretty. What does it mean? I couldn't believe that you fought 'him' because of something you truly wanted.".

Selenia gaped, "Okay, I knew Maltazard was ruthless, but to deny a son's wish? That's preposterously mad!".

I nodded, and sighed, "Kalista means 'most beautiful one'. Through I don't mind my Shard to add another name to it, after all, we may be courting right now, and we got plenty of time before that happens.".


	25. Chapter 25

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I blushed a bit then, heard screaming, the fur on my ears and tail sprung up. I ran towards the source of the screams and saw something horrible.

The king laid dead with the words 'R.I' written in blood next to him, my eyes widened and I dropped to my knees.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

We all sprung up at the sound of the screams, and immediately, we followed Shard. Selenia and Beta screamed when they saw their father dead. Shard was down to her knees, and Darkos went to be near her, and gasped slightly as he saw initials in blood, looking like 'R.I'.

Darkos whispered, "Red Ice.". I gasped at that, and Shade looked furious, his cat ears flaring and his tail fur back on end.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

Shade growled and his eyes turned cat like before calming down again. He walked up to me before sitting next to me, I was scared and Selenia was glaring at me.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I put my hand upon my Shard's shoulder, tensing briefly, then relaxed a bit, and I saw Selenia glaring at Shard. She yelled, charging toward us. I widened my eyes, seeing her eyes red-rimmed and angry. I got up, and stopped Selenia.

I snarled lightly, "Selenia, stop this at once now! It's not Shard's fault or anybody else's fault here! Red Ice somehow did this.".

Selenia retorted, "My father is dead! My father is gone forever. Now I have to take on the throne that I wasn't prepared to, and Arthur isn't here! I and Beta are alone!".

A sigh came from Thorn, "Selenia, you and Beta aren't alone in this. You got family in your friends, which is all of us. We will avenge the King, I swear, but how could we find Red Ice now?".

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I hugged shade and he hissed cat like at Selenia "Leave my sister out of this! Or I may have to...go overboard". Shade growled.

I held Shade back _'wait a minute'._ I thought. i got up and looked at Shade's eyes, they were venomous green, not blood red.

I growled and stepped away from Shade. "What's wrong sis?". Shade asked.

"Shade...or not".

"What are you talking about, sis?" Shade asked innocently.

"You're not Shade,Shade has red eyes". I hissed, 'Shade' looked shocked before smirking.

"Oh, really?" He giggled before snapping his fingers and his eyes turned red. "How's that?". 'Shade' said.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

"What's up with the green eyes?". I stared suspiciously at Shade as his aura now felt funny.

I threatened, "If it's you, Red Ice, reveal yourself now, and where's the real Shade?!". with a low growl as the rest of the gang tensed at 'Shade'.

Shard's P.O.V.)

I saw a red light engulf 'Shade' and he transformed into a teen with red hair and black highlights. The teen had venomous green eyes and cat like pupils, two vampire like teeth just like mine. He had long red claws, and a black collar with claws attached to it.

I looked scared. "Hey 'sis'". he said.

"Red...Ice".

(Beta's P.O.V.)

I widened my eyes at this person, and he somehow gave me the chills with his eyes and his aura which felt dangerous. Red Ice is completely different from Shard. He seems evil while Shard is good.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I couldn't help myself that Red Ice reminds me of someone very familiar from the stories I read back home at HQ, and then I realized that he is just like a version of Scourge, the leader of Bloodclan from 'Warriors', a book series I once read with a warrior. Red Ice may be a teen, but he hungers for blood and heck, he killed my boyfriend's father!

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

As I stared in horror at this Red Ice, my Shard shivered in fear. I narrowed my eyes, _'Red Ice isn't her family, heck, he abused her! Shard is my family'._

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"Well, I would like to stay and chat, but I need to go" Red Ice said, red wings unfurling and hovering in the air.

"Oh, and as for Shade...he's safe". Red Ice said before speeding off.

I hissed "Get back here, you coward!" I yowled but stayed still.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I grasped Shard's shoulder lightly, and she turned to look at me.

"Don't worry, we'll deal with him later. Right now, we gotta find Shade.". I suggested wisely.

Thorn scowled, "I don't get how he got into here. The gate is locked, with a huge guardian for goodness sake!".

Beta sighed, "We better get father ready for burial tonight, Selenia, after we find Shade.". Selenia nodded, a few tears falling down her face.

I sadly frowned, "Shard, do you think you would put your fox senses to find Shade?".


	26. Chapter 26

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"Shade is somewhere I can't sense him". I said, I growled and my fur stood on end. "He'll pay for taking my brother!". I hissed, and looked over at the King's dead body.

A lot of minimoys came up and screamed. "That fox girl is a murderer!" They shouted.

I looked around, scared as they all threw insults at me, I cried and the gang looked shocked.

"Get out of here, murderer!" The minimoys screamed after that, I got up and ran out of the city.

 **Deception, disgrace**

 **Evil as plain as the scar on her face**

 **Deception (an outrage!)**

 **Disgrace (for shame!)**

 **She asked for trouble the moment she came.**

 **Deception (she can't change!) (an outrage!)**

 **Disgrace (for shame!)**

 **(you know these outsider types!) Evil as plain as the scar on her face (see you later agitator!)**

 **(Just leave us alone!) Deception (an outrage!)**

 **Disgrace (for shame!)**

 **She asked for trouble the moment she came (See you later agitator!)**

 **Born in grief, raised in hate**

 **Helpless to defy her fate, let her run, let her live...**

 **But do not forget what we CANNOT FORGIVE!**

 **And she is not one of us, she has never been one of us, she is not part of us, not our kind...**

 **Someone once lied to us, now we're not so blind.**

 **For we knew what she'd do what she's done, and we know that she'll never be one of us (she is not one of us...)**

 **Deception**

 **Disgrace**

 **Deception**

 **Disgrace**

 **Deception...**

I made it far enough from the city and collapsed and cried.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I sobbed slightly as I saw Shard being insulted by the villagers, and the others looked sad or surprised to see that the villagers could do something like this. Darkos looked outraged and furious.

"How do you dare hurt my Shard?! You welcomed me in after I was announced a traitor of Maltazard, and I have always tried to forget him these nights, yet he's still my father in blood through death. You are not the proud Minimoys! You are distraught and lost!". Darkos snarled loudly as tears threatened to flood his eyes, then ran off in the direction of Shard, looking like he wanted to comfort her.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I ran away more and ran up a tree, I knew they wouldn't find me up something this tall, I heard them come closer and I watched them from the tree.

"Why would they do this?" Thorn asked angrily. Beta looked very angry, Selenia looked outraged, Darkos looked sad and angry, and Thorn just looked shocked.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

"Easy, Thorn. They are simply distraught through it was a shock to see such a peaceful people become like this, and hurt a friend like that. I hope my Shard's safe.".

Beta nodded, "Yes, I agree with you, Darkos, but where is Shard? We heard her, and she's going to take revenge on Red Ice for taking Shade like that.".

Selenia sighed, "I may not like this, but we must help her get Shade back. After all, Red Ice killed Father!". She finished with a flick of rage in her eyes.

(Shard's P.O.V.

I sighed quietly before climbing up the tree some more, I watched as the gang ran away to find me and I sobbed into my hands, I was so scared for Shade and I really wanted to see my little brother again.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

We went on through the tall grass, calling and looking for Shard. Darkos still looks sad. The others looks like they wanted to help him, but doesn't know what to say. I sighed softly. And a song came to my mind, and I couldn't help to sing it.

 **[Verse 1]**

 **You can shake an apple off an apple tree**

 **Shake-a, shake- sugar**

 **But you'll never shake us**

 **Uh-uh-uh**

 **No-sir-ee, uh, uh**

 **We're going to stick like glue**

 **Stick because we are**

 **Stuck on you**

 **[Verse 2]**

 **Going to run our legs to you**

 **Squeeze you tighter than a grizzly bear**

 **Uh-uh-uh**

 **Yes-sir-ee, uh, uh**

 **We're going to stick like glue**

 **Stick, because we are**

 **Stuck on you**

 **[Verse 3]**

 **Hide in the kitchen, hide in the hall**

 **I am not going to do you no good at all**

 **Because once we catch you and the hugging starts**

 **A team of wild horses couldn't tear us apart**

 **[Verse 4]**

 **Try to take a tiger from his daddy's side**

 **That's how love and friendship is going to keep us tied**

 **Uh-uh-uh**

 **Yes-sir-ee, uh, uh**

 **We're gonna stick like glue**

 **Stick, because we are**

 **Stuck on you**

I finished the song with the others staring at me, and Darkos seems to be acknowledging the meaning of the song. I wonder if Shard heard me.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I listened to Thorn singing and I watched until the gang was out of sight before I jumped down from the tree and walked in the opposite direction of them.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

My heart has lightened up some from Thorn's song, and I realized that my friends are forever there for me, and my Shard. Yet, I am still afraid for her, she could get hurt out here if she doesn't know where to find Shade, or worse.

"Guys, what may be the best place for Red Ice to hide Shade?". I asked curiously, mainly looking at Beta and Selenia since I knew they know their world more than I do.

Selenia raised an eyebrow, "Well, it must be well-sheltered, and protected.".

Beta replied, "It could be Apokolips, yet we don't know the city well, you do, Darkos.". I nodded at that, and we went to find transportation, knowing that it could help us get to Apokolips and perhaps find Shade for my Shard. I had never saw her so upset and terrified before until the villagers insulted her. She must be worried so much for Shade. I hope Red Ice wouldn't hurt her otherwise...

(Shard's P.O.V.)

After eavesdropping on the gang, I looked up at the sky and called Drago over to me before getting on him and flying to Apokolips. "I'm coming, Shade". I growled and took off at full speed.

(Beta's P.O.V.)

We got to Apokolips in record time by the aid of the transportation, and Darkos led us through the dark city, looking at the people who looks strikingly similar to Maltazard's old minions, and they looked very suspicious and yet wary once they saw Darkos. I heard harsh whispers.

"What's the traitor doing here? Is that the royals? Let's give them the treatment they deserve. Freaks. Traitors. They don't belong here.". I kept close to Thorn, Selenia in front of us, and Darkos at the very front as they continued to quietly insult us.

Selenia muttered, "So, this is how Shard felt when our villagers insulted her. I want to hit these people so bad.".

"Don't, Selenia. Settle down, and we will get through. We'll find Shade and Shard, then get back home from this crazy city. Darkos, where's the best place here for a baddie like Red Ice to hide?". Thorn replied crudely as she frowned angrily at the people.

"Follow me, and be quiet. The old place isn't sturdy enough since it has been flooded these moons ago. We have to be careful.". replied Darkos sternly.

I sighed, "It's Maltazard's old place, isn't it?". Darkos didn't say anything, only nodded grimly.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I got off of drago and made my way through the old place before finding my red haired 'brother'. "Seriously?! She's here?! Why didn't you kill her?!" Red Ice ranted

"You'll never get my big sis! She'll kill you!" Shade yowled.

I jumped out from my hiding spot and growled, "Red Ice, let my brother go!" He smirked at me.

"Oh, it's my failure of a sister, tell ya what...". Red Ice said before getting Shade out of his cage and throwing him to me. "Show your loyalty to your real brother...and kill this faker". Red Ice said, smirking. Unbeknownst to me, the gang had been listening and anxiously waited for my response.

I growled. "I came here for only one thing..." I said.

"And what is that, my sister?" Red Ice giggled.

My eyes glowed. "To stop you, Red Ice!" I shouted and charged at him.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I widened my eyes as I gasped to see Shard shift into her fox form, and Red Ice shifting into something I never saw before.

"Get him, sis!". yowled Shade. Thorn and the others began to whisper encouragingly among Shade.

I yelled to her, "Go for it, Shard! You can do it!".

(Shard's P.O.V.)

Red Ice shifted into a wolf and we circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move, Red Ice howled and lunged at m.e I dodged and bit into his side making Red Ice yelp and jumped backwards.

Red Ice barked at me and ran up a wall before diving down at me and going for my neck. I waited until Red Ice was inches away from me, then I swung my head up and heard Red Ice's jaw make a 'snap!' sound and he whined in pain.

I charged forward and bit Red Ice's right foreleg before cutting his left ear with my claws.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I grinned in triumph as I saw Red Ice yelp in pain, pawing his half-cut left ear, and limping slightly from the pain of his bitten right foreleg. Shard snarled, showing dominance. Red Ice snarled and his eyes glowed, charged into Shard, tearing into her right shoulder with his jaws.

I yelled, "Hey, that's illegal!".

Shade nodded, "Yeah!". Shard howled in tremendous pain as her shoulder was torn, leaking blood. Darkos snarled in anger and worry.

"What the heck is he doing?! Shard needs help!". shouted Beta.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I yelped and limped backwards as Red Ice snarled, I shocked everyone by breathing fire on my wound, it started to slowly close as I whimpered in pain.

I stopped breathing fire when the wound was closed and then jumped at Red Ice, biting close to his neck and sacking him in the face with my paw, cutting into his left eye.

Red Ice reeled back, yowling and howling in pain. "N-no! I can't see!". He screamed.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I gaped at my Shard's ability to heal her wounds, and grinned as I saw Red Ice injured. His left eye was open, white, and three scars cut across the eye, leaking blood.

His right eye widened as his left paw touched his left eye, looking at the blood that touched his paw, and snarled.

"Now it's time for you to die, worthless freak!". Red Ice shouted in anger as he charged. Now that took too far. I ran from the gang, ignoring their cries and shouts, and drawing my sword out. I halted Red Ice seconds before he got to my Shard, and I moved my sword, cutting into his side. He yelped and growled as he saw me. He moved into me, and we battled, dodging his claws and jaws, my sword cutting close to his face and legs.

Suddenly, he pushed me into the walls, my sword fell from me. I groaned in pain as my back flared up, broke, I think. I heard cracks in the ceiling, and looked up to see the rafters threatening to fall. I heard a scream, and I looked back to see Red Ice holding my sword in his jaws walking toward Shard, and then I couldn't think, just got up and ran.

"Get out of here!". I screamed as I leaped into Red Ice's back, he bucked up, struggling to get me off. The rafters then fell, collapsing around us. I glanced to see the gang pulling Shade and Shard away, and running. Shard only stared at me, and yelled.

"Darkos, what are you doing?! She announced.

"Making sure he won't hurt you anymore. Don't forget my wish, my Shard. I love you!". I announced wistfully as I pulled Red Ice off into a pillar, then the last thing I knew was Red Ice's fangs rearing up into me, and grabbing my sword to aim to his heart, then I blacked out into darkness.


	27. Chapter 27

(Shard's P.O.V

I grew angry and I started to growl almost like a monster, I howled and my tail split into nine tails, my claws grew and I had a different pattern on each tail for each element "That's sis's final resort!". Shade said. "The power of the fox spirit kyubi!". I used one of my tails to pick up Red Ice and growled at him.

I hissed at Red Ice. "I'll give you one chance to live, Red Ice...go! Run away! Run away and never come back!". I roared and I threw him, Red Ice got up and started to walk away, I turned away and howled in victory.

Until I heard growling behind me, and then I heard, "Sis! Look out!". Followed by a painful scream, I turned around to see...Shade standing protectively in his tiger form with Red Ice's paw coming out of his side, my eyes widened and watered as I felt lost.

"SHAAAADE!"

I moved the pillar off of Darkos and I healed him and he came to then I transformed back and dragged Shade out of the rubble, he looked at me with his innocent eyes "S-shard..." He whispered.

"This is the end of the line...we're going to die now...you've been nothing but trouble since I've known you...". Red Ice said, in his human form.

"You're really stupid,...Shard...but I still loved you all the same...sis...even though mom and dad made me think otherwise...peace out...little...sis...". Red Ice rasped with his dying breath dying with a smile on his face.

I cried, knowing my brother loved me and that my foster brother was dying in my arms now. "Shard, please...don't cry...I'm...I'm happy now alright?...I finally am in my life...". Shard said, holding my hand.

"Because you...were my sister...it's ok...". Shade smiled then went limp...a peaceful expression on his face, I closed Shade's eyes and sobbed as I held Shade close to me.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry Shade...". I cried. "It's all my fault you died...You died to save me...I deserve to die instead of you...you had a life to live...you're only a kid...". I sobbed.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I sighed in sadness as I heard my Shard's sobs, and I hesitated to touch her, through Selenia moved toward her, and kneeled beside her and Shard's brothers.

"They may be on different sides, but they're still family to you, Shard. They'll be buried with respect and honor in the royal graveyard next to Father. If Father was here, he could have awarded Shade for being a hero, and Red Ice for redemption at the end. I believe that.". Selenia gracefully commented.

I then kneeled beside Shard, "They may be gone now, but you aren't alone in this. We are behind you 100%.". I replied softly as I tried to comfort her.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"Maybe I could try something". I said, resting Shade on the ground and putting my hand on his and Red Ice's chests, I closed my eyes and concentrated. A bright light came from my hands and it covered Red Ice and Shade before I took my hands off of them and stood back, I saw Shade's eye twitch and Red Ice's hand moved.

I hugged both of them and Shade looked shocked. "How the hell did you do that?". He asked.

"I simply borrowed power from my fox spirit form". I said and Red Ice laughed.

"Ya had me there! And also...". Red Ice said, undoing his collar and burning it with his fire. "Don't call me by Red Ice, call me by my old name: Damian".

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I sighed in relief, then raised an eyebrow, "Damian?". I asked while the brother duo was being hugged again and again by a teary Shard.

Beta laughed in joy as Selenia smiled in triumph. Darkos looked relieved and grinned.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"Yeah, pretty lame name, huh?" Damian said.

"Ya got that right, bro!" Shade giggled mischievously.

"That's not helping, kid". Damian said, I laughed as tears leaked out of my eyes in happiness.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

"That's not lame. Mine's worse than yours. 'He' chose that name for a personal thing of his, through Mother didn't care, for my personality shows better than my name anyway.". I chuckled humbly.

The royal siblings laughed and nodded to agree with me, and Beta replied, "We better get back before it gets dark. We should get ready to bury Father. We will tell the villagers the simple truth, and respectfully punish them for insulting Shard like that.".

(Shard's P.O.V.)

After we buried the king, we went to the palace and Damian started to sing:

 **What would it take for things to be quiet? Quiet like the snow and I know...this is too much but I know I could...I could be better!**

 **I don't think I deserve it! Selflessness, find your way into my heart all stars could be brighter, all hearts could be warmer...**

 **What would it take for things to be quiet...quiet like the snow, are we meant to be empty handed? I know i could I could be better!**

 **I don't think I deserve it! Selflessness, find your way into my heart, all stars could be brighter, all hearts could be warmer...what would it take...for things to be quiet...**

 **What would it take...for things to be quiet...**

 **What would it take for things to be quiet...**

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

Many days has passed since that fateful & stressful day, and we, the gang has took to Damian quite well, plus he has a very good singing voice. Selenia reluctantly became queen, with myself being her adviser. The villagers has been punished to build more structures around the city boundaries, such like a marketplace, and a public park for the Minimoy families to enjoy. It is only one more week until Arthur returns, and we will tell him everything.

Beta continued on to invent the 300-functions, and surprisingly, Shard became the headmistress of a self-defense building. As, for Darkos, he became one of the palace guards. And for Shade and Damian, well, I have suspicions myself, but they seem to have a shockingly close relationship, and I told Shard of this.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I was practicing with a test dummy, and Shade jumped at me, I caught him and I giggled. "Work on your stealth, I could hear you a mile away!" I laughed. Shade pouted cutely and smiled after I put him down and straight after I did, Damian pounced on me.

"Hey! Unfair!" I said,

Damian laughed. "There's nothing unfair about stealth, sis!". Damian chuckled.

(Damian's P.O.V.)

"So, what are your plans today?". I replied curiously as Shade playfully charged toward Shard in fun.

(Shade's P.O.V.)

"I'm free today, what about you?". I asked while hugging Shard, Damian smiled. "I'm free too! Are you, Shard?". She nodded and hugged us both.

(Damian's P.O.V.)

"Shall we play in the garden outside the gates? I don't know about you two, but I feel kinda cramped in this village.". I said casually.

Shade shrugged, "Fine with me. Maybe we could discover something out there!'.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"Shade..." I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Keep an eye on Damian".

"Hey!" Damian yelled and Shade laughed as they walked off. I went to the highest point In the village, which was the palace pinnacle, to practice a move, I jumped off of the pinnacle and closed my eyes as my wings were trying to save me from the fall but I kept them flat. I waited until my head could have touched the ground then I used my claws on my feet to grip the wall and throw myself up, I landed perfectly on the window where Thorn, Darkos, Selenia and Beta were watching.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

"Magnificent move, my Shard. You executed it so good!". I exclaimed in amazement and admiration, and love.

Beta nodded, "Oh, yes, I absolutely agree! It was beautiful!".

Selenia smiled, "You are brave to do that impossible move, Shard.".

Thorn grinned, "Totals! Sorry, that means 'totally'.

Shade's p.o.v

"I don't think we should be here Damian". I said, looking around the shadowy place, Damian shook his head.

"You're just scared cause you're a little kid". He mockingly said. My blood boiled as he said that but then I saw two violet eyes behind Damian and then I saw the person. She had violet, jet black hair, cat like pupils and looked about my age, she also had a black top with a ice symbol and white trousers.

My cat ears and tail popped out as I blushed, she was...kinda cute. "Aww! You two are funny!" She said, giggling at us.

"Astra!" I heard another shout, I then saw a 15 year old girl with bright purple hair, red eyes, and also had cat like pupils, she had a blue top with a fire symbol on it and black trousers.

I saw Damian blush lightly at her. "My name's Akita, what's yours?".

(Damian's P.O.V.)

"D-Damian. Nice to see you, I mean, meet you!". I sputtered gently. Akita giggled softly at that. I glanced to see Shade near a near- alike version of Akita.

"Hello. I heard your name. Astra, isn't it?". asked Shade. Astra nodded. "I'm Shade, and I, Damian are foster brothers.".

(Shade's P.O.V.)

I blushed as Astra looked at my cat ears and tail. "You're really cute!". She said, smiling and hugging me, I blushed more and more, Damian giggled at me.

"Lover boy". he whispered.

"Shut up, Damian". I hissed playfully.

(Damian's P.O.V.)

"So, where did you two come from, Akita and Astra?". I asked curiously as I gave a playful head rub to Shade.

Shade scoffed, "Oi, stop doing that or I'll tell Shard back home on you!". I smirked mischievously as I shrugged nonchalantly.

(Shade's P.O.V.)

"We lived around the outside of the city, our parents died when we were kids and we fended for ourselves". Astra said, she's not sad at all and was really carefree.

"She's just like Shard. I see why you have a crush on her, you like Shard that much, huh?". Damian asked playfully.

"NO, SO, SHUT UP, DAMIAN!" I shouted. Y _eah, I admit I did have a crush on Shard since we weren't related but she loves Darkos._

(Damian's P.O.V.)

"Who is Shard?". asked Akita carefully.

I smiled wistfully, "Shard is my biological sister while she is Shade's foster sister. She's back in the village, and she's courting a friend of ours, Darkos. Yes, he was the son of Maltazard, but he was disowned and now he is beloved by the villagers and a guard of the palace. We're also friends with the royals. As you may know, Selenia is courting Arthur and Beta is courting another friend of ours, Thorn, who is Selenia's adviser. All together, you may call us the gang. So that's everybody.". I finished proudly.

(Shade's P.O.V.)

I saw Akita smile. "Can we meet them?" She asked, Damian nodded.

"Yes, of course!" He said, blushing a bit as he led us home, Astra skipped alongside us as we walked.

(Damian's P.O.V.)

I chuckled in delight as we entered into home, telling the guards that the girls are new friends of ours, and they let us through. We greeted villagers on the way to the palace. As we got to the clearing that laid before the palace, and contained Arthur's sword of power as well, I heard laughter and yells of joy.

"Oi, catch it, Damian!". yelled Beta as I saw a bouncy ball with Beta chasing it, and the rest of the gang chasing Beta. I grinned, popping out my wolf tail to catch the ball, so I did, and flicked it up in the air.

Shade laughed, "Not on my watch, bro!". as he pounced up and batted the ball back to Beta. Beta caught it barely.

"Thanks, guys!". commented Beta.

I smiled, "No problem, Beta. Gang, we got two new friends who wants to meet you all.". I gestured to the girls, "This is Akita and Astra. Girls, this is the gang; Beta, Thorn, Selenia, Thorn, Shard, and Darkos.".


	28. Chapter 28

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I saw Shade blushing as Astra hugged him, I felt protective but didn't show any hate or anger. I loved my brothers and I was scared that the girls would break their hearts.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

"They don't look dangerous or anything, Selenia. It mostly looks like they only need friends, and apparently, we can give them that, and besides, the brothers look like smitten with these girls.". I whispered softly next to Selenia. She nodded in understanding as she perceived the meaning of my advice.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I smirked slightly as I saw my Shard's brothers obviously smitten by these girls. "Hey, gang, shall we get going? Arthur will be here soon.". I replied happily. Everybody nodded with the new girls looking a bit curious/confused.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I hugged Shade and he blushed as Astra smiled. "Sister's boy, are you?". She asked jokingly, he shook his head.

"N-no!" Shade squeaked and blushed harder.

Damian laughed at Shade's red face and I let Shade go before quickly trapping Damian in a headlock. "Ok, ok! Stop it!" He laughed and I let him go.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I chuckled merrily as I watched my Shard tease and play with her brothers as we walked to the telescope room.

"Do they do this often?". asked Akita curiously.

I smiled, "Let's say that they have been catching up greatly since they had been separated at times, but now I've never seen my Shard so happy before this. Shade and Damian are her only true family next to me and the gang.". I finished wisely.

Akita only nodded with a shimmer of amazement in her eyes. She subtly glanced at Damian, a spark of attraction obviously, that I could tell.

(Shade's P.O.V.)

I laughed as my sister play fought with Damian, Astra hugged me. "Your sister's really nice, Shade". she said, I nodded. "Shard saved me when I was abandoned, I will always love my sister". I said, Astra blushed and nodded.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I smiled as I held hands with Beta. We got to the telescope room.

"Is the telescope there yet?". I asked. Selenia walked forward to check.

Selenia grimaced, "Arthur's locking it in, and it looks like Archibald's coming along. ".

"Archibald, oh, no. How could we tell him about the king? They had a best friendship all these years.". I frowned.

Beta stroked my hand, "We will take it at a time, Thorn. I wonder why Archibald is coming here this moon. Must be big news up there.".

Selenia replied, "It couldn't be that human who was here all these moons ago. Arthur told us that he was forced from the property.".

"Well, we'll see what's going on once they get through.". I sighed softly.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"Wait...how the freak are we going to tell him that Damian killed the king?!" I shouted, everyone looked shocked and Damian looked to the floor, I patted Damian's back and Akita looked a bit shocked.

"What?-"

"I'll tell you later.". I said as I watched as Arthur came down through the telescope and Archibald followed suit.

(Beta's P.O.V.)

Arthur got back to Minimoy form, and grinned as he saw Selenia, and hugged her as he ran to her. Selenia smiled at Arthur's joy, and Archibald came up to me.

"Beta, great to see you!". he exclaimed happily.

I smiled, "Hey, Archie, what's the news? You don't usually come here.".

Archibald smiled sheepishly, "I think Arthur should tell you all.".

Arthur finished hugging and gave a gentle kiss toward Selenia. "Guess what, fellas. I got a new sibling coming on the way. My folks is expecting! Grandpa here has figured out a plan. Once my sibling gets older, he/she would take over the house and property, to watch over your people while I stay here with you forever after I turn 15! Is that great?!". Arthur grinned.

Selenia looked shocked yet pleased, "Arthur, that's spectacular. So, a sibling on the way. Through I'm afraid it is closer than you think.".

Archibald looked curious, "What are you talking about, princess Selenia?". Selenia's face fell with sadness yet knowing.

"Actually, Selenia is queen now. There were some events life-changing...". I replied heavily.

Archibald widened his eyes, "Is the king sick? Because I could help, and I know where the best stuff for medicine is.".

Thorn sighed, "The king is dead, Archibald. I'm sorry.". Archibald gasped, and Arthur looked shocked, glanced at Selenia, who's leaking some tears, nodded slightly.

"No, no, it can't be!". Archibald whispered in horror.

(Damian's P.O.V.)

I breathed in and out, scared of what they would say to me when they found out.

"How did he die?". Archibald asked, my nerves skyrocketed and I felt extremely scared and terrified at what would happen to me when someone told them.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

"The king was murdered by a possessed person. We confronted him, and we managed to stop him, destroying the evil inside him, and now he is good, helping us along.". I said clearly yet nervously.

Archibald widened his eyes when I explained, then sighed heavily when I finished. "Who is he?".

I bit my lip, not wanting my Shard's brother hurt or scared.

"It's me.".

I turned in shock at Damian who spoke, his eyes terrified and broken, his legs knocking slightly.

Shard's p.o.v

I stepped next to Damian and he hugged me "I killed him, I was corrupted by evil and I killed him, blamed it on Shard, and took the guise as her foster brother..." Damian said sadly, looking down and crying.

(Shade's P.O.V.)

I walked and hugged my family, "Damian, you're not evil anymore. You're good. You laugh, play, chat with all of us excepting Arthur. You didn't know what was best until you changed. We love you, bro, and that won't change.".

"Yeah, I agree too. My Shard loves her brothers, and I never seen such a tighter family like before.". Darkos commented helpfully.

Thorn nodded, "We always give anybody a chance, and we did, with Darkos and Shard, and now Damian.".

Beta smiled, "Damian is like one of the gang, one of the family forever, and it remains strong.".

Selenia gave a tiny smile, "I forgived him. It was the evil who forced Damian, but now it's gone, and Damian is a carefree, happy teen.".

Shard grinned as she hugged Damian gently yet tightly, "Family is always there, no matter what.". Damian glanced up at all of us, tears in his eyes, smiling gratefully.

(Shade's P.O.V.)

I saw Arthur smile at our little show of affection before his grandpa did as well.

"Ok, I'll give him a chance". Arthur said, I smiled and Damian picked up shade and hugged him, then I tackled them and we started play fighting again, Astra and Akita and the others giggled at our childish behaviour.

(Arthur's P.O.V.)

Selenia laughed at the sight, her eyes sparkling of happiness and contentment. I gulped slightly, then grabbed her hand. She looked at me, smiled gratefully. I smiled at her lovingly, and happily, somehow knowing her heart will be healed with my help, my thoughts deciding on something very important. 'I will talk to Grandpa later.'

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I smiled at Arthur and Selenia's affection for each other. Then I heard a shriek, and I turned to see my Shard being pounced by Shade in his cat form. "Shade, so, it's on, then?".

My Shard shifted into her fox form, and pushing off Shade, and running with yips of laughter, taunting Shade. Shade rumbled of laughter, beginning to chase my Shard out of the telescope room. I chuckled as Damian followed them, shifting into his wolf form.

"Come on, guys. Let's get some fresh air out in the village.". I commented as I walked on.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I tackled Damian and Shade and pinned them down. "Hey! Get off!" They shouted. I laughed and got off of them. They attacked me, and pinned me.

"Revenge!" They said.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I sat with everybody else upon the low stone walls as we watched the sibling trio make fools out of themselves.

"So, Akita and Astra, you look Minimoy yet you are dressed quite different. What's up with that?". I asked curiously as I glanced at the sisters, who's chuckling at Damian and Shade in delight and amusement.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I transformed back into my human form, and so did my brothers as we roughhoused some more. Shade and Damian were so funny when they wanted to be and I loved them for that.

(Akita's P.O.V.)

"We are Elven", I said

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

"What?! Elven, impossible! They died off with my mother as one of the last.". I exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

Beta nodded, "They died in that famine, through some died from other methods.".

I sighed, "Yes, my mother Kalista died from that illness, and I am one of the very last, a half Elven.".

(Akita's P.O.V.)

"Our mother and father were both Elven, I was 5 and Astra was a baby when they died, we cared for ourselves and travelled ever since.". I said.

"Whoa.". Beta said.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

"A Five year old with a baby? That must be difficult.". I commented with a raised eyebrow.

Darkos then asked, "Looks like we may be same in blood, yet I don't know your parents' names, and you don't seem to have heard of my mother either.".

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I tackled Damian and Shade tackled me, I tried to shake Shade off.

"Oi! Get off me!". I laughed and Shade tickled my sides, making me fall to the floor and laugh.

(Arthur's P.O.V.)

I chuckled merrily as I watched the family play and laugh, then I heard Thorn and Darkos's replies toward Astra.

"Plus, I am curious of your intentions here.". said Grandpa Archibald. I look at him quietly, then shrug as I waited for the sisters' answers.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I looked over at Astra and Akita as they talked, and so did my brothers. "We were only here because our travels took us here". Akita said, I looked at Astra and she tackle hugged Shade.

"Oof!" Shade said before laughing as he and Astra play fought, my mind saddened at the thought of Shade being fully grown and fending for himself, I loved Shade as my own child and I want the best for him.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

"Travels, eh? Interesting. I don't suppose you ever heard of us or Maltazard or anything related in your travels before you came here?". I asked curiously toward Akita as I watched Shade playing with Astra.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"Yes, we have heard of him and a person named Azure, the person who killed a lot of elves". My fur stood on end at Akita's comment and I shivered, Shade saw this and came over to me.

"What's with her?" Astra asked.

"Shard's mother was Azure, and she hated her". shade said.

(Beta's P.O.V.)

I watched Shard's eyes burn in shame yet anger at the comment of her mother.

"Oh, dear.". Akita commented.

I replied, "Don't worry, she's gone for good, and are you saying that the famine was a lie, they were killed by that woman?!".

Damian shook his head, "She may be related but I or Shard aren't her, no, not at all.".


	29. Chapter 29

(Shard's P.O.V.)

Images of my mother killing elvens rushed into my head and I realised. "I was told to kill a elven child once by her, I just said _'I can't do it! I don't know how to deal with something like this now!'._ And she locked me in the dark room". I shivered.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

"An elven child! How evil of that woman could force you like that?! Is the dark room bad?". I shouted in anger, then asked comfortingly as I came up to my Shard, and held her gently in my arms.

Damian gasped, "What the b*** was she thinking?!".

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"It's true, Azure did kill every elven...and the dark room is scary, it's where a thing beat me up, I don't know what though". I said, shaking and my eyes widened as I remembered Darkos's mother's name.

"Darkos, I know your mother...Azure told me about her and when I refused to kill that elven child, she put me in the dark room and when I came out...I was just not the same, as if I had forgotten who I was, I then went to where Azure told me to and she told me to kill the dark prince's mother...that's all I remember before I woke up with blood on me". I cried. "I...killed...her...". I said and ran away crying.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

"That's impossible, Darkos said his mother died from a deadly illness! It cannot be Shard! It must be Azure's doing!". I said in shock as Shard ran away from us.

Damian nodded, "Azure was known to kill elvens, and if she killed Kalista, it's a safe bet.

Darkos's eyes leaked of tears, "Mother was ill, yes. But I was away from her, and when I got back, what I could remember is that she was breathless, her eyes wide, and a strange mark around the neck. When I got older, and saw others doing dastardly deeds, I recognized the mark and realized that Mother was strangled, not murdered!".

Shade snorted, "Come on, we better find Shard and explain that it's not her fault, it was Azure's fault.". The rest of the gang nodded, agreeing, then we hurried to find Shard.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I cried as I ran, but then stopped and looked behind me, no one was there. I transformed into my fox form and crawled under a boulder as the gang came to look for me and I listened to what they were saying.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

"I couldn't believe that b*** Azure would force my Shard like that! Azure killed my mother, not her.". I replied angrily.

Beta nodded, then looked thoughtful. "What about the blood? Shard remembers blood on her.".

A growl, "If I ever knew Azure, she'd pick someone to take the fall in these elven murders, and she picked Shard to have the blame, shame, and to take the fall for Kalista, so the blood must have came from somewhere else.". replied Damian.

Selenia gasped, "There was a particular case that I was with Father when I was much younger, heck, Beta wasn't born yet. I heard that there was a elven child's body at the southern border of the Minimoy land, and from what I remembered, she was visibly bloody and there was black spots on her as well, indicating that she was abused. Now, Abuse is illegal here, and back then, there were other people who were in charge of the other lands before Maltazard came into extreme power, and they was doing a agreement treaty with Father that Abuse is illegal in other lands.". she recited matter of factly.

Damian sighed, "Then that elven child in that case was killed by Azure, and her blood was put upon Shard, making her mistakenly thinking that she killed Kalista.".

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I listened and I shook my head. "I saw myself kill her, Darkos, but I did not have any control of what I was doing". I cried and came out of my hiding space.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

"My Shard, it isn't your fault. We all knew of Azure's psychotic behavior and she was able to disguise as anybody else. So, Azure was disguised as you, and somehow sent a vision to you that you killed my mother. You didn't kill her, Azure did.". I commented gently as I ran up to her, kissed her upon the forehead, squeezed her shoulders lovingly.

Shade nodded, "It was a thing of the family, but now you, Damian has triumphed over it.".

Astra hugged Shade, "I really like Shade, and I can sense that he has a very good soul.".

"I agree the same for Damian.". replied Akita as she smiled at Damian shyly.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I nodded and calmed down, I looked at Shade and Damian and smiled "Lover boys, huh?". I said, they blushed and looked away as I giggled.

"Nothing like that!" Shade shouted, Damian nodded and I burst out laughing at their faces.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I chuckled merrily as I slowly came to realize that the gang has grown bigger, and more tighter like a family. Then I remembered something.

"Hey, Shade. We never got to you in that game. What's your dream wish?". I asked curiously.

(Shade's P.O.V.)

I blushed, "Well, I want to protect everyone important to me and...". I paused as my face resembled a tomato colour. "to be with everyone till the very end, I'm not used to saying mushy stuff!". I said and hid my face in Shard's side.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

"Huh, that quite makes sense. We're a family-ish gang, and that won't ever change.". I commented thoughtfully

Thorn nodded, agreeing, "Indeed, I don't know about you all, but I think we need a name for us. Any suggestions, fellas?".

I replied, "What about 'City Family'?". Everyone else shrugged.

"I think 'Minimoy Gang' would be good.". Beta said suggestively.

Selenia shook her head, "Beta, that's a bit racist. We got elvens here and a turned human Minimoy, and shifters.".

"Darn it. I thought I had it.". Beta sighed resignedly.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"I've got nothing". I said, Shade nodded and held my hand. "What's wrong, Shade?". I asked.

"I love you, big sis". he said, hugging me, I was shocked because Shade never said that to me before.

"I love you too, my brother". I said and hugged him back.

(Damian's P.O.V.)

"Oh, I got it! What about 'The Unity Adventurers'?". I exclaimed excitedly.

Arthur nodded, "That's got a nice ring to it.".

Archibald smiled, "I like it.".

"That sounds like it fits us in every sense.". Selenia commented.

(Shard's P.O.V.))

"I'm fine with that". I said, Shade nodded and Astra smiled, Akita nodded as well before hugging Damian, making him blush and look around nervously.

"Then it's settled". Shade said.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I smiled widely, and put a fist downward and out, "I believe it's time for the Unity Adventurers' motto. No matter where we are from, ".

Beta smiled and covered mine, "Different we may be, ".

Selenia came next, "Family and friends,".

Arthur smirked, came next, "Forever and ever,".

Darkos laughed next, as he replied, "Good prevails evil,".

Shard smiled next, "Scars made in the heart heals,". and smiles at her brothers, "Join in, boys!".

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"ok, um,...all deserve a second chance," Damian said, I smiled and looked at Shade.

"And love can always find a way,". Shade said, blushing.

I chuckled and hugged the two of them. "I wouldn't have it any other way". I laughed.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

"What about you girls? I know we just met and all, but I could see that you fit just in with us.". I commented airily.

Beta nodded, "Totally, come on, Astra and Akita.".

Astra nodded and smiled bashfully at Shade, and covered her hand over ours, "Surprises are around the corner,".

Akita chuckled and lastly came, "And that life is connected everywhere.". and finished with a smile toward all of us.

Thorn chuckled cheerily, and said, "Okay, on the count of three, we shoot up our hands and shout 'Unity Adventurers' at the same time.". We all nodded, then we counted and shouted, whooping as we laughed and hugged each other. I smirked as I saw Damian kiss Akita on the cheek, and Shade gave a heartfelt hug with Astra. I chuckled as I glanced at my Shard laughing and smiling, her eyes gleaming of joy. I then came to kiss her gently and lovingly. Then I pulled back, and leaned into my Shard's ear.

"Shard, may we go for dinner tonight, just the two of us, love?". I asked.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I nod, "Of course! Shade and Damian have been driving me crazy with not being able to learn a new defence, it's easy!". I said, Shade rolls his eyes.

"Seriously, sis, is the 'defence against a spider that important?".

I blushed, "Of course it is! What if that spider is poisonous?!".

"You're just overprotective, Shard. You need to calm down". Damian chuckled.

I crossed my arms and looked down, "Well you both get into a lot of trouble".

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I laughed as the boys smirked. "You know she has a point. Heck, Beta's twice-great uncle got attacked by a spider while he was coming home with his discoveries. Luckily, I and Beta found them in time, and the village is very well-protected!". I commented. Beta nodded to agree with me. The day passed with chatting, helping a fellow villager here and there, and I was picked to help Shard to choose her outfit for her and Darkos' dinner. Luckily, I learned a few tricks from a old clanmate, Honeyclaw, and within a hour, I finally did it.

I widened my eyes in awe as Shard came out, wearing a sky-blue flower petal halter dress, with flats. "Wow, Shard. Darkos is definitely going to be surprised. You look so amazing!". I complimented happily.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I blushed and nodded. "Thank you so much, Thorn! I had been thinking of a song I faintly remember from my childhood, I'll sing it tomorrow if you want". I explained, Thorn nodded.

"Now go! You don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting, do you?". Thorn chuckled.

I laughed and waved goodbye to Thorn as I went to see Darkos.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I gulped nervously as I waited for Thorn upon the entrance of a luxurious yet casual restaurant called 'Township Eatery' that a villager built after hearing Arthur's stories of the human world. In my pocket, I fingered my important possession. I sighed heavily as I remembered Archibald's advice after I talked to him in private earlier. 'Be yourself, Darkos.'

Thankfully that my suit still fit me after these months of solace. 'Mother must be awfully proud if she sees me in this suit she made before she passed away.' My suit is a dark green with a dark gray vest inside, and my shoes are black, and my helmet is off, revealing my combed dark brown hair.

"I'm here, Darkos.". called my Shard excitedly. I widened my eyes in surprise, and I gaped as I saw her. Her ice blue eyes glittered of joy and love, and her black hair down past her shoulders, her dress was a wonder to gaze upon.

I stammered shyly, "You look so... beautiful, my Shard.".


	30. Chapter 30

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I blushed and nodded, taking Darkos's hand as we were seated and I opened the menu after thanking the waitress for seating us, I found myself staring at the moon as the faint song from my childhood rang softly through my head.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I sighed under my breath, seeing that Shard is distracted for a moment. I fingered my possession and pulled it out to check to make sure it's secured. Satisfied, I put it back, and I looked at Shard.

"Shard, are you alright? Have you picked something for us to share and eat?". I asked curiously.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I snapped out of my daze and looked at Darkos. "Yeah, I'm ok, i just can't decide, i was figuring we could choose together". I said. I couldn't get the song out of my head and why did the voice singing it sound so familiar?

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I nodded understandingly, smiled, "Well, I was thinking that we should have the Linguini Sticks, and the Bean stew, and honeycomb for dessert. Do you mind having champagne to go with them?".

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I nodded and smiled. "Yep! It's perfect". I said, my fox tail laid still, occasionally twitching. People know how to read my emotions based on my tail so I kept it in a calm position.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

We chatted as we received our order, having a good time. I paid the bill after we were there for a quarter hour, gently grabbing my Shard's hand, guiding ourselves to the village outpost, and sitting down upon a bench.

"So, what do you think of our night so far?". I asked casually.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I smiled, "The best moments I had since I had joined all of you". I said, hugging Darkos and looking at the moon, luckily I didn't daze off.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I grinned lightly, "Me too, my Shard.". Then I rubbed my neck as I saw Shard looking at the moon. I made my move, and kneeled down, drawing out the ring box. Shard gasped slightly as she noticed.

"Azure Shard, you've been a light in my life. Your laugh, your eyes, and your personality attracted me the most, and I always realized you had my back all this time. You fought so much, struggled to be yourself, and now you have found peace and love. Mother would loved to meet you, and I know she would've said something about your morals. So, Shard of the Minimoys, will you accept to be my soul mate, wife, and true love forever as the moon?". I said steadily and bravely as I opened the ring box, revealing a bronze ring, carved with leaves, and having a true blue diamond in shape of a star, and a emerald on each side, horizontally cut. I nervously waited for her response, the nearly silent wind around us.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I was shaking and my eyes watered, I hugged Darkos. "Of course, I will!". I said, and he kissed me and put the ring on my finger. I looked at my winning ring and the engagement ring, not believing I had got so far in my life.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I smiled so widely that I couldn't believe that I finally found what I needed. We kissed again and again as we laughed, heading down from the outpost. I was in love like my heart was bursting out of joy. As we reached the clearing, I glanced at my Shard happily as she looked so entrancing in the moonlight.

"I know we just got engaged tonight, but would you like to talk about our future?". I asked curiously as I sat down upon the low stone wall, smiling gently at Shard.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I smiled back at darkos. "I haven't told anyone my dream yet, and it is to protect everyone I care about, and if I have a child, I would protect him or her with my life, I want to give a child something I never had until now, a family that cares about them". I explained, looking at the moon and sighing.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

"Well, that is a great dream. Do you remember me saying I wouldn't mind having you name our future daughter's middle name after I name her Kalista after mother?". I smiled wistfully as I asked Shard casually.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"Yes, Kalista is a great name". I said and yawned, it was really late and we needed to sleep. "I'm going to bed, night, Darkos". I smiled.

"Goodnight, my Shard". Darkos said before going to his bedroom.

(the next morning)

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I yawned lightly as I woke up. I smiled some as I remembered Thorn heading to be with Darkos last night. _'I wonder how it went. Maybe Darkos popped the question.'_ I got dressed and came out into the hallway, meeting Beta, Archibald who's talking. We headed to breakfast, noticing that Selenia, Arthur is already seated at the table.

"Is the lovebirds up yet?". Beta asked as he seated himself down. I smiled at the name we nicknamed Darkos and Shard. The brother duo came in with the sister duo, chatting and laughing at some joke that Damian told, sat down as well.

Selenia shooked her head, "Not yet. Was she alright last night with you, Thorn?".

"She was great. You should've seen her dress. It was a wonder to behold!". I smiled as I replied.

A chuckle, "Yes, she was.". We looked up to see Darkos in his usual clothes, through the helmet is gone, and Shard in her usual too, holding hands. I saw a glimmer.

"No way. You got hinged!". I commented happily.

Beta looked confused at me, "Hinged?".

"Sorry, human term. Hinged means engaged.". I commented nonchalantly. Gasps and awws came from everybody. congratulating the couple happily and excitedly. Shard blushed lightly as Darkos gently guided Shard to the table, did the chair thing, then sat himself down.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I blushed as everyone looked at me and Darkos as I got my breakfast, Thorn looked as if she remembered something. "Hey, Shard, after breakfast, can you sing us that song you remember?". she asked, I nodded and ate my breakfast.

(Arthur's P.O.V.)

I smiled lightly at Selenia as I realized that Shard and Darkos was the first couple out of the Unity Adventurers to be engaged. I talked to Grandpa yesterday after Darkos left. I told him of my resolution to be with Selenia and be king of the Minimoys. I know I was young in human age, but I am a full-fledged adult Minimoy in age. Grandpa looked resigned as like he knew this is going to happen, and he told me that he will tell the truth to my folks and the others, but tell the townspeople that I was accepted into a private school some states over. I told him that I understood.

Anyway, we all finished breakfast, and headed out into the village. Shard told us that she has a song to sing that she remembered. So, I and the rest of us sat down upon the stone wall, and waited for Shard who's standing before us.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I got ready to sing and the words seemed to come out on their own as if I had been singing it for a long time.

 _ **"Fate has been cruel and order unkind, how can I have sent you away? The blame was my own, the punishment yours, the harmony's silent today.**_

 _ **But into the stillness, I'll bring you a song, and I will keep you company, till your tired eyes and my lullabies have carried you softly to sleep...**_

 _ **Once, did a brother who shone like the sun, look out to his kingdom and sigh, he smiled and said 'Surely, there is nobody so lovely and so beloved as I'.**_

 _ **So great was his reign so brilliant, his glory's long, was the shadow he cast, which fell dark upon the young sister he loved and grew only darker as days and nights passed.**_

 _ **Lullaby, moon princess, goodnight, sister of mine and rest in moonlight's embrace, bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth, through cloud and through sky and through space, carry the peace and the coolness of night and carry my sorrow in kind, Shard, you're loved so much more than you know, forgive me for being so blind.**_

 _ **Soon, did the brother took notice that others did not give his sister her due, and neither did he loved her as she deserved, he watched as his sister's unhappiness grew...**_

 _ **But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly takes over the mind of its host, and that foolish brother did nothing to stop the destruction of the one who needed him most.**_

 _ **Lullaby, Shard, princess, goodnight, sister of mine and rest in moonlight's embrace, bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth, through cloud and through sky and through space, carry the peace and the coolness of night and carry my sorrow in kind, Shard, you're loved so much more than you know, may troubles be far from your mind, and forgive me for being so blind.**_

 ** _These years now before us, fearful and unknown, I never imagined I'd face them on my own, may these thousand winters swiftly pass, I pray, I love you, I miss you, all these miles away._**

 ** _May your dreams be sweet tonight,_** ** _safe on your bed of moonlight, and know not of sadness, pain or care._**

 ** _and when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there...sleep...sleep...sleep._**

I finished and everyone was staring at me.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

"Whoa, that song is amazing, but why does it have your name in it?". I asked curiously.

Everybody else nodded to agree, more or less, looking confused yet curious at Shard.

(Damian's P.O.V.)

"I sung it when Shard ran away, I still loved her then" I said, closing my eyes as I remembered singing that same song for five nights.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

"Wait a sec, you sung it when Shard ran away, but how did Shard know it if she wasn't there?". I asked in surprise.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"I hung around where Damian and the others were staying so I could find out where to go from there". I explained.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

"Makes sense. Now, about this wedding of yours, I get dibs on best woman!'. I replied as I smirked.

Beta grinned, "Looks like I am best man then! Looks like the rest of the gang is gonna be groomsmen and bridesmaids.".

A chuckle from Archibald, "Then I am the preacher and official person to tie the bond between you two, Shard and Darkos.".

Selenia nodded, "And we can have Drago as the flower-dragon, is that the word for it?".

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"Ok! I was thinking of making Shade the flower girl though". I joked, Shade glared at me and I shivered under the younger male's seriousness.

"Choose your next words, very carefully". shade growled.

"Cats". I said, Shade looked confused then I hugged Shade. "Is the little kitty angry?" I asked, laughing.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

We passed the day on wedding details, the theme, and the food. We gave some village seamstresses the job of making everyone's outfits for the wedding. Darkos and Shard agreed to have the wedding be like forest style with main colors of blue, green, and brown. That night, Arthur surprised us all with a proposal to Selenia, and they agreed to be married the next moon so Arthur's family could visit over. Selenia received a ring that contained a rose red ruby encrusted with silver white diamonds on the side, while the band is gold.

The next day, the wedding was prepared. I was surprised with a sky blue strapless dress, Selenia received a grass green one-strapped dress, the duo sisters received tan brown halter dresses with differences. Akita has black roses on the rim of her dress while Astra's dress was embroidered with black vines around her waist.

For the boys, Beta recieved a copper blue suit, Arthur got a pine-green tuxedo, and the duo brothers received oak brown dinner jackets, again with differences. Damian got a black rose in his right breast pocket, while Shade's pants was embroidered vertically with black vines. We stood by, waiting for the couple and Drago as the entire town sat down in their chairs as Archibald came by in a very neat priest suit of gray and white.


	31. Chapter 31

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I was so happy and scared but I calmed myself and thought of all of the adventures I and the gang went on, I was wearing a royal blue rose dress with purple around the cuffs of the sleeves

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I came in, nervously yet excited as the gang greeted me cheerily and happily, and took my spot beside Archibald, shaking slightly in my chestnut brown suit with copper gold cuff links. I took a deep breath, then a song came on, and the curtains at the entrance opening to reveal Drago, wearing a dark green tie around his neck, and carrying a basket of blue-violet, green-black, and brown-yellow flowers, tactfully using his tail to throw the flowers in various directions, then finally finished, walking to the far side of the right aisle, sitting down with his wings and tail tightly drawn. Then a flourish in the song came, and the curtains opened, revealing her. Shard.

"Wow.". I whispered in awe as my eyes gleamed in delight. I heard whispers from the gang, "All right! She's pretty! Look at her dress.". The audience gasped and whistled in appreciatement.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I nervously made my way down the aisle, my necklace shone in the sunlight, my engagement ring and my winning ring shone as well as I stood next to Darkos. I looked to Shade and Damian, they smiled and waved to me.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

My eyes swelled of happy tears as I stood by. The song ended as Darkos and Shard looked at each other lovingly, then the audience quieted down. Archibald began steadily as all of us listened patiently for the best part, the vows.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I sighed deeply as I stared into my Shard's eyes, then spoke my vow. "A flower blooms in the earth as my love blooms for you. I solemnly swear to be there for you no matter what, forever. We are like the moon and stars, dancing around each other. I will wait for you forever in the heavens, to be together entirely through fate and time. You are my life, like I am yours. I am your warrior to protect your heart, to love you always. Be my beloved, Azure Shard of the Minimoys.". I stopped and waited for her vow.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"And I will also protect you with the fierceness of a thousand suns. My love will last through time and space and I will wait in the heavens for you for all eternity if i must, even if you are on the other side of the universe. I would do anything to get to you. Be my beloved, Darkos of the Minimoys". I vowed.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I dabbed my tears away softly with a handkerchief that Selenia handed to me, then suddenly I heard a noise. Apparently, everyone heard it too, for we all turned to see Arthur's famed sword wiggling in the stone, then it popped out, zooming over to us, hovering above the lovebirds. Suddenly, it glowed, and Shard's rings seemed to zip out along with Darkos's winning ring. The sword's point touched the rings, and a glow enveloped over them. After a minute, it stopped, and the glow dimmed to show two rings. The bigger ring, apparently made for Darkos, was a silver band with encrusted gold stars, with a tiny true blue diamond. The other ring, for Shard, is a silver band with encrusted black suns, with a tiny true red diamond.

The sword zipped back into its stone, and the rings floated into Archibald's hand. I was gaping with shock yet awe as everybody else reacted more or less like me.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I smiled and Drago flew up and created fireworks like the ones at the contest, they were blue, red, purple and green.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I asked confusedly, "What the cricks was that?".

Arthur shook his head, "Beats me. The sword never acted like that before, or flew either!".

"It must be a spur of the moment thing for the sword, like when the lovebirds spoke their vows, and we all felt that love, and apparently, the sword somehow sensed the love.". suggested Selenia.

"Hmm, makes sense there.". I spoke, agreeing. I grabbed Shard's new ring, and nodded to Archibald, while I nudged Shard gently to gesture to grab my new ring.

Archibald spoke then, "With that over with, let's begin with the 'I dos', shall we?".

(Archibald's P.O.V.)

I smiled gently at the nervous yet joyful faces of Darkos and Shard, and cleared my throat. "Everybody, before you, stands a couple that stood against time, evil, and much more. They will continue to be there for us, my friends. Darkos, a great, wonderful young man that I am glad to call my friend, and Shard, through we may not know each other well, I admire her spunkiness and loyalty to family.

Now, Darkos, do you promise to be there for Shard when time moves on, be with her as you both grow old, and fight for her against evil, as long as you live?". I asked clearly.

Darkos nodded, "I do.". in a crystal clear voice. I smiled softly, then slightly turned my head to Shard.

"Shard, do you promise to be there for Darkos when time moves on, be with him as you both grow old, and fight for him against evil, as long as you live?". I asked clearly once more.

Shard's eyes slightly watered, nodded, "I do.". in a slightly cracked, yet crystal clear voice.

I smiled widely, "Now the rings, you two.". As I moved my head toward the couple, and they turned toward each other. Darkos put Shard's ring upon her ring finger, then Shard put his ring upon his ring finger. They looked at each other, and glanced at me.

"Right, right. I give you Mr. and Mrs. Darkos Minimoy. You may kiss the bride.". I finished clearly as my eyes welled up of tears.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I kissed Darkos and the crowd clapped and cheered. Drago flew overhead and created more fireworks, we went over to the gang and Shade and Damian hugged me.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I grinned happily as I looked lovingly at my Shard. Then a song came into my mind. Shard looked at me confusedly, and I smiled, began the song out aloud.

 _ **Darkos & Shard:**_

 _ **I will stay by you**_

 _ **Even when we fall**_

 _ **I will be the rock, that holds you up**_

 _ **And lifts you high so you stand tall**_

 _ **Darkos:**_

 _ **And I won't let you fall**_

 _ **I won't let you-**_

 _ **Darkos & Shard:**_

 _ **Go!**_

 _ **No matter where you are**_

 _ **No matter where you are**_

 _ **I'll be there**_

 _ **No matter where you are**_

 _ **No matter where you are**_

 _ **I'll be there**_

 _ **Shard:**_

 _ **So tear apart these giant hearts**_

 _ **That beat inside us now**_

 _ **Let's give ourselves our promises**_

 _ **Of our unending-**_

 _ **All:**_

 _ **love!**_

 _ **Darkos:**_

 _ **And I won't let you fall**_

 _ **(Won't let you fall)**_

 _ **I won't let you-**_

 _ **Darkos & Shard:**_

 _ **Go!**_

 _ **(Won't let you go!)**_

 _ **No matter where you are**_

 _ **(No matter where)**_

 _ **No matter where you are**_

 _ **(No matter where)**_

 _ **I'll be there**_

 _ **Shard:**_

 _ **I will be there!**_

 _ **Darkos & Shard:**_

 _ **No matter where you are**_

 _ **(No matter where)**_

 _ **No matter where you are**_

 _ **(No matter where)**_

 _ **I'll be there!**_

 _ **(I will be there!)**_

 _ **No matter where you are**_

 _ **(No matter where)**_

 _ **No matter where you are**_

 _ **I'll be there**_

 _ **I'll be there**_

We danced around with everybody, and I saw Shard throw her flowers off, and surprisingly Beta caught it, and Thorn laughed, kissed him.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I smiled as I hugged Beta, watching Shard and Darkos kiss passionately. That night after dancing and eating dinner, the lovebirds went off to Darkos' house. Shard only blushed after I asked her a few days later.

The next moon, Arthur and Selenia got their turn after countless days of planning for their wedding. It was more fabulous than the lovebirds' wedding. We called Arthur and Selenia 'The Royals'. They agreed on a winter theme. Everyone wore their outfits as before, but now, with Arthur's ideas of tie-dye, their outfits neither became baby blue, silver, white, or pale gray. The lovebirds got baby blue, the Royals got silver. I and Beta, called, 'Inventor Couple', got pale gray. The brother and sister duos, called, 'Quartet Kids', got white.

Upon that night after their wedding, the lovebirds announced that they are expecting. We congratulated them. Then I asked a very curious question.

"Guys, I know Darkos is quarter Elven, and you, Shard, is Minimoy, but you got your shifting power like Damian. What could the baby have?". I asked clearly.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"Honestly, I really don't know...". I said, I never thought about the child's powers but I wouldn't mind anyway. "I don't mind what his or hers power is, I will love him or her either way". I said.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I smiled gently at my Shard. "That's great to hear. If I remember right, Minimoy pregnancies last eight moons while Elven pregnancies last seven moons, so with my Elven blood and Shard's Minimoy blood, the child might go for at least 8 moons in the early quarter of the moon. That's my theory, anyway.". I commented casually.

Arthur widened his eyes, "Is that possible? For humans, they go for nine moons.".

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"I don't really know myself". I said, Damian looked at me "it's because Minimoys take less time to develop". he said, I nodded.

"That's probably why". I said, smiling.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

Moons has passed peacefully since the announcement of the lovebirds's unborn baby, and Arthur has became king since then, and he, Selenia had decided to care of the village for 3 summers aka years before they try for children. For myself and Beta, we continued dating while being inventors and being advisers for the royals. The Quartet surprisingly got to court each other in the middle of Shard's second trimester. Shard reluctantly stopped teaching the villagers after the rest of us convinced her to take it easy. We guessed on the gender through we had a name already for a daughter, Kalista Grace after Shard gave her choice for the middle name. Shard said she will have a name for a son, if the baby is a boy, with Darkos's choice of the middle name. Finally, coincidentally on the anniversary of Arthur's first arrival into the Minimoy world, Shard went into labor.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I was fixing the roof of a neighbor when I heard Arthur calling for me. "Darkos, where are ya?! Darkos!".

"Up here, Arthur!". I shouted back. Arthur looked up, looking rushed in the face.

"The baby's coming. Shard's in labor!". Arthur frantically called. I gasped, and dropped my hammer in shock, then jumped off the roof into the ground.

I asked rushy, "Where?".

Arthur looked at me, "Palace.". Then I ran off, going the fastest as I could ever remember, and barely heard Arthur rushing after me. There and here, a villager ran out of the way, yelling and I just kept running until I reached the palace, opened the doors, and heard blood-curling screams. I followed the screams to a room where I heard my name, and I saw my Shard in pain, her belly constricting our baby.

"Shard, I'm here. I am with you. Breathe.". I said softly as I comforted her, held her hand as she opened her icy blue eyes, full of fear yet courage.


	32. Chapter 32

(Shard's P.O.V.)

My ears flattened against my head as I was in intense pain, I wasn't scared though, after a while, the baby was out and I found out it was a girl, she had white fox ears and a white tail with a black tip.

(Darkos' P.O.V.)

I stared in awe and love at my new daughter. Along with her fox features, she has a few strands of my dark brown hair, her skin tone was a mix of mine and Shard. Mine is a pale tan while Shard is dark tan. Our daughter is peach tan. When she opened her eyes, we gasped in surprise, for her eyes revealed to be bi-colored. Her right eye is chocolate brown while her left eye is ice blue. I whispered clearly, "Kalista Grace, perfect for our beautiful daughter.".

Shard nodded with a wide loving smile, gave little Kalista to my arms. I held her carefully and Kalista stared at me so quietly, then tilted her head softly as she gave her first coo. I smiled endearingly with a soft chuckle.

(Shard's P.O.V.)

I nodded and my eyes watered from happiness as I looked at my daughter, Kalista. She looked at me and Darkos before her fox ears twitched and she cooed again.

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

I and the rest of the Unity Adventurers came in after hearing coos from a newborn baby, and I stared softly at little Kalista Grace, as the new-found parents called her. The others neither stared in awe or grinned happily.

Shade announced mischievously, "Dittos on the funny uncle!".

Damian grinned slyly, "Then I am the clever uncle!". Their girlfriends, the sisters rolled their eyes humorously.

Beta laughed, "Looks like I'm the playful uncle!". I chuckled at that.

Darkos looked at Shard with a questioning look toward Arthur and Selenia, and Shard nodded like she agreed. Darkos then replied, "We pick Kalista's godparents to be Arthur and Selenia". The Royals widened their eyes at their claimed titles, then nodded.

Kalista tilted her head at everyone cutely. I smiled, then asked, "Hey, Shard. What would you name the babe if Kalista was a boy?".

(Shard's P.O.V.)

"Maybe Kuro, it means dark in Japanese, or Shiro which means white in Japanese". I said, Thorn nodded and smiled at Kalista who was trying to grab Beta's glowing ball.

"Aww!" Thorn said.

(Darkos's P.O.V.)

I hummed in thought, then replied, "Kuro Neema. I recall Neema means 'born in prosperous times' in Swahili. Or Shiro Musa which I remember that Musa means 'child'. I know it's up to you, my Shard, if we want another child after Kalista.".

(Thorn's P.O.V.)

A few summers passed, with I finally married to Beta, and the quartet also married as well. Little Kalista or Kali as we called her, grew fast, and able to speak frequently. For a coinciding time, I gave birth to twins; a pale-skinned baby girl with a shock of dark red hair, and honey amber eyes which was Beta's father's eyes. And the second twin; a medium-tan baby boy with strands of fiery orange-red hair, and my silver-blue eyes. Around the same time, Shard gave birth to a pale-tanned baby boy with a shock of black hair, and Damian's venomous green eyes, being related in that way and surprisingly, he has the ears & tail of a silver/gray hyena. Plus, Selenia gave birth to a deep tanned baby boy with a shock of rose red hair with natural strands of white, and Selenia's dark amber eyes.

I named our daughter: Christy Kit de Lavender. We call her Kit for short. Beta named our son: Wallace Silk de Dragonfly. We call him Wally for short. Like the lovebirds predicted, they named their son: Shiro Musa. We call him Hiro for short. For Selenia's son and heir to the throne, Arthur named him: Cauna Archibald Marrok. We call him Cuna for short.

Unfortunately, we found out that Damian is infertile and Astra is barren. We grieved for them for we knew they wanted to have children as well. But to our surprise, upon Christmas Day later on, which Arthur taught us the holiday seasons ago, Drago was here after he left for a vacation of peace and rest which started upon the day after Kali was born. Anyway, he appeared with two rather large pale cream and blue speckled eggs, and he told us that his mate died suddenly of disease in a far-off land, and he found these eggs in the den. His mate was shockingly a half human/dragon hybrid, her description told; robin blue dragon-ish eyes, hardened tan skin with emerald green scales from the shoulders down to the chest, waist, legs. She had a dark brown short skirt, with a hole fit for her emerald green tail which held silver spikes. Her hands/ feet had black claws, and her wings again was emerald green with the underside a soft grass green, and a silver spike at each edge of the wings. She had the ability to shift into full forms of human or dragon.

Her name was Evergreen. Anyway, Drago wanted each couple of the quartet to have a egg each, so they can hatch the babies. The quartet was both surprised and shocked that they all were receiving a gift that they were wishing for. Drago left with having a blessing upon each child, and flew off to sleep in his former den permanently until in need, to wake.

With a few weeks of careful temperature and turning, the eggs finally hatched to reveal identical girls with subtle differences. The first hatchling, belonging to Damian and Akita, was in appearance human with dragonese appendages. She had electric blue ears, wings, tail. Her eyes was bi colored and bi styled as well. Her right eye was human, deep blue while her left eye was dragon, robin blue. Her name was called Chimalis; Malis for short. Her younger twin sister, belonging to Shade and Astra, was in appearance human with half formed dragon scales. Her arms/legs was blue-green with black claws at end, and her head held newly fresh silver and blood red tipped horns, and her eyes, again was bi colored and bi styled. Her right eye was dragon, deep blue while her left eye was human, robin blue. She was called Cyan Hitomi; Tomi for short.

To our joy and relief, all the children got along with the dragon girls, and we lived in peace and happiness.


	33. Chapter 33

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I was surprised at the changes that Thornstripe and her Unity Adventurers has brought to the village, plus the children they had is absolutely cute and adorable. I was shocked at the dragon girls, through. At a lightning rate, they grew up rather quickly than their Minimoy counterparts, but their personalities has blossomed as well.

Kali's personality was found to be happy-go-lucky, careful, and sometimes wise beyond her years. Malis's personality was found to be a combination of hothead and genius, mischievous, and seems to be followed by trouble once a while. Tomi's personality was found to be courteous, playful, and often is a dreamer. The rest of the children are still developing. All the adults adore their children and is amazed by them every day.

For myself, I will check on them later upon brief times and all, through I have a feeling that Thornstripe will be fine. After all, she has found a wonderful home, family, friends in that world, even when they're tinier than a tooth. Welcome home, Thorn.


End file.
